Teacher One Half
by Gekena
Summary: RanmaOnegai Teacher Crossover. Ranma has a new teacher and a new fiance.
1. Prologue

Teacher ½  
  
Prologue  
  
Ranma Saotome was doing what he did best, the Art. The Art was the one thing that he could become completely focused on, despite all the chaos that went on in his life. Even when a new fiancé showed up, or some wandering martial artist with a new, twisted style, he could always rely on his training to keep his mind at ease. That is why he was currently in the dojo, running through the various katas he knew.  
  
When one thinks of fighting, it is unlikely they would picture it as a thing of beauty. Yet, as Akane and Nabiki sttod at the entryway to the dojo, that is the one thing they could think of to describe Ranma's workout. The way he moved with such raw power and yet utter control; the way every action, every movement, held grace and form few, if any, could rival.  
  
After watching for a few more moments, Nabiki finally decided it was time to turn in and get some shut eye, tomorrow was an important day after all. Akane watched Nabiki leave, then turned back to Ranma. Finally decided it was late enough, she called out to him.  
  
"Hey Baka" Akane said to a mid-air Ranma, "tomorrows the first day of class. You should go to bed or you'll be tired all day tomorrow." After a few seconds she hastily added, "not that I care, hmph!"  
  
And with that, Akane left the dojo and returned to the house. Ranma landed and watched her retreating figure. How he did not want to think about school right now. That was precisely the reason he came here in the first place.  
  
"Another year at Furinkan" Ranma grumbled, not wanting to think about poetry spouting kendoists or energy-draining teachers.  
  
Finally done with his workout, Ranma left the dojo to head inside, but a bright light in the distance caught his attention. After all this time in Nerima, Ranma's danger sense had become more delicate and precise than the most advanced of machines. That's why right now, a voice in his head was telling. no, screaming at him, "The light is trouble! Keep away from it! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
There is a well known saying of, "Curiosity killed the cat." Unfortunately for our pigtailed martial artist, the mention of the furry feline always made him quake with fear, never allowing him to learn the moral of the old saying. And so now, one aqua-transsexual martial artist was roof hopping to the source of the light, which just happened to be the soccer field behind Furinkan High.  
  
Upon arrival, Ranma saw that which could only describe a spaceship. He may not be an expert on the subject, but Ranma recognized what appeared to be a U.F.O. from some sci-fi manga. not that he read those, of course not! It wasn't manly after all.  
  
Underneath the ship, a glowing light emerged on the ground. After a few moments, a woman with dark pink hair and a black, skintight, black body suit appeared within the light.  
  
Looking up to the ship, the mysterious woman called out, "Marie, engage all cloaking devices and hide the ship. This is a priority one!"  
  
As if in response to the order, the ship shimmered for a moment, then disappeared altogether. Ranma stood just outside the field with his mouth hanging open. Sure, a lot of weird stuff had happened around him, and while this was hardly the worst, it was easily on the top ten list.  
  
It was at this time the woman happened to look in the direction Ranma was standing, and consequently, see him standing there watching the entire event. Ranma was likewise looking at her, and what he saw scared him to his very core, even worse than cats. The face she was looking at him was not a happy one, and Ranma had learned an un-happy woman was a thing to be feared above all else.  
  
Before anything else could transpire in those few, brief moments, Ranma's martial arts kicked in, and the training with his father for those ten years took hold of him, allowing him to use the Saotome School of Anything Goes Final Technique. Ranma ran away, back to the dojo, at a pace that would make an Olympic athlete green with envy.  
  
The beautiful woman could only blink at the cloud of dust where the young man had once been, "Oh no. I had best find out who he his so he doesn't blow my cover."  
  
Ranma finally came to a stop when he entered the room by way of the window that he shared with his father since they came to live at the dojo. Breathing somewhat heavily, Ranma shook off the feeling of impending doom, hoping that this would blow over. Walking to his closet, Ranma pulled out his bath supplies and headed to the furo. Seeing that the furo was empty, Ranma undressed and dumped cold water on himself. The usual change occurred and instead of a handsome young man, there was now a cute red headed girl. After scrubbing herself off, said girl stepped into the hot water of the furo, once again changing into a guy.  
  
Ranma relaxed in the hot waters as he tried not to think about any of his problems and let himself slip away into a blissful state of mind. Alas, things like this are not meant to last forever. Ranma finally emerged from the calming waters, dried himself off, and put on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless white shirt.  
  
Ranma headed to bed to see his father already asleep and still in his panda form.  
  
"Stupid Oyaji" Ranma muttered, "You'd think he likes being a panda."  
  
Not bothering to think on it anymore, the tired teenager crawled under the blankets of his futon and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The next day began as usual for one Ranma Saotome, that being flying through the air and landing in a koi pond.  
  
"Damn it Pop!" screamed the irate redhead, "Can't I sleep in, just once!"  
  
In response, a panda landed just outside the pond and held up a sign that read, "Foolish boy! Your getting lazy in your training! How can my own son abandon the Art which I strived so hard to teach to him?!"  
  
Said panda then began crying fake tears of sorrow and remorse. During this time, Ranma-chan came up behind him and punted him into the pond as well. A very wet and angry panda stood up and growfd a few times while waiving his arms in the air.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, Ranma, breakfast is ready!" the chestnut haired eldest Tendo daughter named Kasumi called out.  
  
Genma-panda and Ranma-chan both walked in the house. Genma instantly began eating the bamboo on his plate, while Ranma scarfed down her own food at an inhumanly rate.  
  
"Why good morning everyone" Nabiki called in a chipper voice as she descended the stairs. All in the room looked at her as if she had grown another head. Nabiki wasn't usually a morning person, but today was special. Today was the first day of school, which meant she could once again begin collecting money from all the suckers. err, all her fellow classmates for her generous services! Right!  
  
Akane stood up from the table, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door while calling behind her, "You better hurry Ranma, or you'll be late!"  
  
Having just finished his fourth helping, Ranma grudgingly agreed and followed quickly behind. Running along the fence above Akane, Ranma briefly thought about the odd woman (AN: He doesn't really have any right thinking anyone else is odd), but quickly dismissed it, thinking he would probably never see her again.  
  
Rushing ahead, Ranma mentally counted down, "3.2.1."  
  
"Hold there foul knave!" a voice called out.  
  
Ranma stopped and sighed, "Nice to see you too Kuno"  
  
A teenager stepped out from behind a tree. He had a blue kendo uniform on and was holding a bokken, "Saotome, you foul sorcerer! I shall not allow thee to desecrate these hollowed grounds any longer! For I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of urk!"  
  
Ranma didn't even wait for a signal or Kuno to complete his idiotic introduction. With one well placed kick, Kuno was sent flying to some other district of Japan. Ranma hoped Kuno wouldn't land in Juuban again. The idiot had caused quite some trouble while their last time, and some strange girls had threatened his life, among other things, should he ever send the kendoist there way again.  
  
In a temple in Juuban, a group of five girls sneezed before returning to their usual activities.  
  
With the morning ritual complete once again, Ranma and Akane ventured into Furinkan once again. Upon arriving in class, Akane immediately went to talk to her friends, Yuka and Sayuri. Ranma merely rest is head on his desk and began to fall asleep. Before he could however, Hiroshi and Daisuke both came over and started talking to him.  
  
Hiroshi tapped Ranmas shoulder, "Hey Ranma, you here the news?"  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled intelligently.  
  
Daisuke continued, "We got a new teacher this year for science."  
  
Ranma merely groaned and went back to falling sleep. He didn't really care about getting a new teacher.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke continued their conversation however, "Man, I hope it's a woman!" Hiroshi said with a lustful grin.  
  
"Yeah" Daisuke grinned the same, "I hope she's as hot as Ms. Hinakos adult form."  
  
This woke Ranma up quickly. He already had a one psycho teacher to deal with, not to mention a demented Hawaiian principle. Another weirdo was the last thing he needed.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked a beautiful woman wearing a black skirt, red vest, and a light tan button up shirt.  
  
What Ranma noticed most was her dark pink hair. His eyes bugged out as he realized this was the same woman from the previous night. Akane of course mistook this reaction for him ogling the new teacher and began to growl while a red battle aura grew around her.  
  
The woman seemed to ignore this as she came to the head of the class, smiled beautifully, and began speaking, "Hello! I am Ms. Mizuho Kazami, and I will be your new teacher!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Wow, So my first chapter of my first story is done! Whoo hoo! Anyways, I'm really looking forward to writing this story and have a few really good ideas for the beginning. I kindly ask that if I got ANY names wrong, please correct me. I had to do Akanes friends names from memory, as well as the two guys who hang out with Ranma. Also, I couldn't find a place with the spelling of Mizuho's last name for the life of me.  
  
Well, anyways, I hoped any of you who read this liked it so far. Please R&R, and hopefully you can expect the next chapter in less than a week. 


	2. Chapter 1

Teacher One Half  
  
Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this in the prologue. Anyways, I don't own anything. This computer is my roommates, as well as this furniture. Everything in my room is someone elses. My body belongs to my girlfriend, and I sold my soul for a lollipop a LOOONG time ago. This of course means that Ranma and Please Teacher are not mine either.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Ralph at Modern Age Comics in my town. He's excellent!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello! I am Ms. Mizuho Kazami, and I will be your new teacher!" said the attractive woman standing in front of the class.  
  
The reaction from the students seemed to vary on gender. All the guys merely drooled while looking at their new teacher. The girls grumbled about life not being fair and slapped the nearest boy across the back of the head. This was everyone's reaction except for Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Oh no. Please Kami-sama no! What did I do to deserve this?! Do you enjoy watching me SUFFER?!?!" Ranma thought miserably.  
  
Meanwhile, in Heaven, Kami-sama is sitting in a chair, popcorn bowl in hand, and watching reruns of Ranma's life, while laughing at the top of his voice.  
  
While Akane was having a similar reaction to the other girls, hers was a little more intense. "That-that PERVERT! He's practically undressing her with his eyes and he's not even trying to hide it!" Akane growled while her battle aura grew and grew. Obviously, she had mistaken Ranma's look of fear and worry for a lustful gaze.  
  
As Ranma sat thinking about how this was surely going to affect his already chaotic life, he noticed for a spilt second that a shadow had covered him before a very large, heavy object slammed down upon him.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane screamed as she once again used her trusty, pervert bashing, Mallet-sama upon the unsuspecting pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Mizuho looked just in time to see Ranma being turned into something resembling a pancake. Idly, she wondered where the girl with short blue hair had gotten such a large mallet in a place like this.  
  
Mizuho cleared her voice then said, "Excuse me, miss?" Akane turned to look at the her, so Mizuho continued, "I don't know how things are usually done around here, but I will NOT tolerate violence in the classroom. You need to go stand in the hall."  
  
Akane looked at the teacher in shock. She had just given the pervert what he deserved!  
  
"But. but." Akane stammered.  
  
"No buts, miss.?" Mizuho asked.  
  
"Tendo. Akane Tendo." Akane said dejectedly while walking into the hall. Mizuho nodded and looked back to the mallet made crater in the floor, "Right. Well, we need to get him to the nurses office and make sure he is ok."  
  
Ranma immediately jumped up and popped his neck twice, eliciting a shriek of surprise from Mizuho, "Naw, I'm okay teach. Takes a lot more than that to keep me down." Mizuho stared in awe as the young man who should be incapacitated merely stood up and moved his desk over.  
  
Putting two fingers to his mouth, Ranma took a deep breath before letting out a loud, shrill wistle. Instantly, a group of 12 students rushed in, repaired the floor, and rushed out; all in less than 10 seconds.  
  
"Wow" Daisuke said, somewhat impressed, "they are even faster than last year." Hiroshi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the Furinkan High Martial Arts Building Repair Club is the best there is."  
  
While everyone nodded in agreement, Mizuho sweatdropped slightly, "Martial Arts Building Repair Club?" she thought to herself. Finally coming out of her stupor, she turned to Ranma, who had by this point already set his desk back in place and was falling asleep on it.  
  
Mizuho walked up to the napping martial artist and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
Ranma looked up from his near comatose position into her eyes. He had to admit to himself, she was very attractive and the aura of kindness she radiated was on par with Kasumis. Finally realizing what she had asked him, Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail nervously and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Mizuho smiled sweetly at him and said, "Well, I am glad that you are not hurt, and it s nice to meet you Mr. Saotome."  
  
Ranma grimaced slightly, "Please, just Ranma. Mr. Saotome sounds like my pop."  
  
Mizuho smiled again and said, "Alright, I'll just call you Ranma, as long as you stay awake for my class, okay?" With that, she gave him a small wink and turned back to the front of the class. Amazingly enough, Ranma managed to stay awake the entire class.  
  
After school, Ranma and Akane were walking back to the dojo, with Ranma on top of the fence as usual. Akane was busy yelling at him.  
  
"I can't believe you got me in trouble with the new teacher, Ranma. And on the first day!" Akane vented in a less violent manner for once.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma retorted from atop the fence, "You were the one who hit me, Akane. Don't go blamin me for something you did."  
  
Akane stopped and gave Ranma a death glare, "You were staring at her, you pervert!"  
  
With this, Ranma stopped and turned to look at Akane, a fierce scowl on his face. He knew he wasn't the sharpest sword around, but even HE wasn't that stupid. How could Akane think that he was a pervert after all this time?  
  
Had he really wanted to, he could have easily gotten both Shampoo and Kodachi, maybe even Ukyo in the sac with very little effort. Even when Shampoo glomped him and rubbed herself against him, he didn't give in and let himself go. Yet still Akane thought he was a pervert.  
  
Ranma jumped down and brought his face close to Akanes, so that their noses were mere inches apart, "Akane, listen up. First of all, I wasn't having any perverted thought or nothing about the new teacher, no matter what you say. Secondly, why should you care? It's not like ya like me or nothin, right ya uncute tomboy?"  
  
Akane seethed with rage from Ranma's insult. Acting on instinct, she pulled her mallet out and attempted to belt Ranma into low earth orbit. However, something different happened this time. Instead of the familiar sound and feel of mallet on flesh, Akane met with empty space. The inertia caused her to spin 180 degrees before falling hard on her posterior.  
  
Ranma merely looked down from the house he was standing on after jumping to avoid the attack from his unwanted fiancé. Sighing to himself, Ranma took off in the direction of the Tendo Dojo, hopping from roof to roof.  
  
Dinner that night was tense. Akane and Ranma ate in silence and answered any questions directed at them as short as possibly. Finally finished, Ranma stood up and began walking away from the table.  
  
Genma was beginning to get very angry. He could practically see his early retirement slipping down the drain. He got up and launched himself at his wayward son crying, "Boy! You need to apologize to Akane this instant!"  
  
Ranma turned his head slightly, a dark frown easily apparent, to see the idiot attacking him. Ranma lashed out with a quick donkey kick with his left leg, catching Genma in the stomach and forcing the air out of his lungs. Ranma didn't stop as he followed up with a left elboy to Genma's mouth, knocking a few teeth out in doing so. Finally, Ranma ended it with a right handed open palm thrust infused with a sizeable amount of chi to Genmas chest.  
  
The blast sent Genma through the Tendo wall, through the wall surrounding the dojo, and into the wall of the neighboring house. Everyone stared at the hole made by the part-time panda for a moment before turning back to Ranma. What they saw frightened them to no end. There stood Ranma, his hand still extended in the attack, with a look of barely controlled rage on his face.  
  
"I ain't in the mood Oyaji." Ranma said darkly before walking outside and leaping into the night sky.  
  
After he was gone, everyone present breathed a sigh of relief. Ranma's fierce look had scared them all. Gone was the good natured, arrogant martial artist they had all known for so long. Something else was there now in its place.  
  
Akane looked longingly at where Ranma had jumped off to, "Ranma." she said, then wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Ranma was sitting on top of a building, looking at the stars. It was a small apartment complex a couple miles away from the dojo, though it took him only a few minutes.  
  
Looking down off the roof, Ranma noticed there was a moving van full of boxes in the driveway, apparently the apartment had a new renter. Looking closer, he realized he recognized the new tenant.  
  
"Ms. Kazami?" he asked himself.  
  
Mizuho heard him however, and looked around for a moment before looking up and seeing Ranma there. She let out a startled, small shriek, and dropped the box she was carrying.  
  
"R-Ranma? What are you doing up there?" she asked looking up to him.  
  
Ranma shrugged and said, "Just lookin at the stars is all. Sorry I bothered you."  
  
Mizuho waived off the apology and smiled at Ranma, "Not at all. So, you live here too?"  
  
"Naw" Ranma said while shaking his head, "I live in a dojo a couple miles away. I just needed to get out and this place seemed as good as any." Ranma then eyed the boxes for a moment and asked, "You need any help with those?"  
  
Mizuho smiled at him. He might seem to be rough around the edges, but he also seemed very nice, "Yes, I would appreciate that very much Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled back and jumped off the roof of the four story apartment complex, landing right in front of Mizuho. She let out a startled gasp, but managed not to shriek.  
  
Composing herself once again, Mizuho smiled and said, "Let's get to work!"  
  
So for the next hour the two moved the boxes inside until only one that Mizuho had instructed be left alone was remaining.  
  
"Now Ranma" she said, "This box is very heavy, so I think we should carry it together."  
  
Ranma leaned down, picked up the box, and held it with one hand, "Umm. this one Ms. Kazami?"  
  
Poor Mizuho's eyes widened in shock. The contents of the box were over 150 pounds and he was holding it like it was light as a feather. Nodding meekly, Mizuho led Ranma inside and showed him where to set the box.  
  
"Well, is that it?" Ranma asked while looking around the apartment. It was pretty large, with a full sized kitchen, living room, and bathroom. It even had a balcony overlooking the district.  
  
Mizuho looked around as well. They had moved everything in record time with Ranma's incredible strength on their side. Finally she nodded and said, "Yes, that appears to be everything."  
  
"Well, seeya at school tomorrow then" Ranma said with a smile and turned to leave. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him cold.  
  
Ranma turned to see Mizuho studying him carefully. Instead of the warm smile she usually had, there was a much more serious expression that actually looked like she was pouting. Ranma had to keep himself from staring, she looked really cute.  
  
After a moments silence, Mizuho broke the silence, "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Uhh." Ranma answered intelligently.  
  
"It was you that saw me the other night next to my ship, wasn't it?" Mizuho asked with a small frown.  
  
Ranma backed away nervously, "Uhh, I dunno bout that teach. I gotte get goin, school night and all. Bye now!"  
  
With that, Ranma ran out and leaped into the Nerima night sky. Mizuho ran out the door as well before calling out, "Marie! Track that boy and transport him to the ship now, the is a PRIORITY ONE!"  
  
A bright light formed around Ranma while he was still in midair. Before he could react, there was a bright flash as the light consumed him.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
BWAAA! I am evil leaving it there. Sorry, I truly intended to make this longer, but I need to get some sleep, and I simply can't leave a chapter and come back to it later. I never get the right flow again, ah well. Also, sorry for the bit of darkness in this chapter. Theres a good reason, I assure you (now if I can just remember what that reason is.)  
  
I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, and answer what questions I can. Lord Raa - I plan on throwing in the aliens of OT, but that's probably it. And as for a new sutor for Ranma. That is a secret! =^_^= Redcomet207 - Don't even joke about sending Kuno here.*shivers in fear of bad poetry* Paul C. Heintz - The scouts will most likely not make an appearance. Merely did that cameo for humor. Will probably do the same with a few other series. I have an idea about how Mizuho is half human, but youll have to wait to see what it is. No, Ranma wont have standstills. The Ranma world will actually be a mix of the anime and manga. Im more familiar with the anime, but the manga has some things I want to include as well (Ryu Kumon especially). Please Teacher is the anime. This takes place after the Saffron battle in Ranma. This will show through a lot in the next chapter or 2. Thanks for the review, actually made me think more about where this story is heading.  
  
Sorry for the ridiculously long authors notes, but I got a few more things to say. Sorry this was still so short. As I said, when I finally sit down to write, I have to go non-stop until I am finished with the chapter. It's 2am right now, and I got classes at 8. I will probably update once a week or every other week. I swear I will never take more than a month. Well, I am off to sleep now. Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 2

Teacher One Half  
  
Disclaimer: AHA! I own something now, time to celebrate *hold up a small piece of dryer lint*! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! SOON THE WORLD WILL BE ALL MINE! *anonymous random person comes in and takes away the lint* Wha. NO!!! Oh well, looks like I don't own anything again, including Ranma and Please Teacher.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to the author carrotglace. Who out there has read his story "Insertion"? Good, ne? For those who haven't, go now and read it. I warn you, its long, but worth the read. Also, read every one of his other stories, Insertion is just my fav!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ranma tried to clear his eyes after the flash had blinded him. While his eyes were recovering, he noticed he was no longer in the air, but standing on solid ground. This in itself was discomforting for the martial artist. He had learned quite well that anything that goes up must come down, and he seemed to miss the latter part of that equation.  
  
Finally clearing his eyes, Ranma noticed that he was in a strange room instead of outdoor Nerima. The room was well lit, with metal walls and no obvious doorways. It was empty and he seemed to be the only thing there at the moment.  
  
"What in the." Ranma thought to himself, "How'd I get in here?"  
  
While still thinking on the subject, a light identical to the one that appeared around the pigtailed martial artist earlier appeared a few feet in front of him. There was a slight flash and when it was gone his teacher, Ms. Kazami stood there before him.  
  
However, there was a major change to the fair educator. In place of her regular attire, she was now wearing something that appeared to be black spandex that showed off her beautiful figure quite nicely. Ranma had to allow himself to mentally chuckle at the thought of Ryoga's likely reaction to how Ms. Kazami now looked, not to say he wasn't staring himself.  
  
"Ranma" Mizuho began, "as you probably guessed, what you saw the other night was my ship, and I am an alien." Ranma nodded dumbly at this so Mizuho continued, "I am with the Galactic Federation. I am here to monitor regular life on this planet. Unfortunately, I cannot do that if everyone knows about me."  
  
Ranma considered telling her how if she wanted to monitor normal life, she was sure as HELL in the wrong place. Instead, he gave a good natured smile and said, "Don't worry Ms. Kazami, I can keep a secret. Hell, I've kept from telling Akane about pig-boy's secret for a long time now."  
  
Mizuho idly wondered what secret he was keeping from Ms. Tendo, or who and what this pig-boy was for that matter. She approached Ranma and a triangle shaped hole appeared in her clothes on the chest area, showing off a little more skin in a very important area. As she got closer, Ranma backed away nervously.  
  
"Um, h-hey, what d'ya think yer doin teacher?" He emphasized teacher, trying to make a point. Ranma had backed himself into a wall and into an odd situation once again.  
  
"I am sorry Ranma" Mizuho said, still moving closer, "But I must make sure you would tell no one. The manual said that a woman coming on to a man makes them weak."  
  
"Manual?" asked Ranma weakly, while he mentally screamed to himself, "I KNEW IT! WOMEN DO HAVE A MANUAL!"  
  
Before he could ask anymore questions, Mizuho pressed her body against his, her developed breasts pressed firmly against his muscular chest. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and placed her right hand softly against his side. Leaning in even closer, she softly whispered, "Ranma", her hot breath tingling the hairs on his neck.  
  
Ranma tried to fight the sensations he was feeling, really he did, but after years of sexual tension while living in Nerima, he could not resist anymore and gave in to the pleasant feeling coursing through him, dropping his hands to his sides as he slid into utter bliss.  
  
As his hands fell, they managed to accidentally hit a button on the wall behind him. The wall turned out to be a door which then slid open, causing the two of them to fall ever so ungracefully onto the hard metal floor. The fall was enough to shake Ranma out of his stupor. Immediately he pulled himself out from under Mizuho and began running away as fast as he could, all the while berating himself for his lack of control.  
  
Mizuho looked puzzled at her students retreating figure. "My, how fast he runs" she muttered to herself, before realizing she had a major problem.  
  
"Marie! We have an intruder on the ship, block off all passages immediately! This Is A Priority ONE!" Mizuho screamed in a commanding voice to the ship.  
  
In response, heavy metal doors began coming down from the ceiling all around the ship. Ranma managed to get caught in a small section of the hallway between two of the said doors. Looking for a way out, Ranma found none. He did see a computer console against the wall, but quickly decided to leave it be since he knew nothing about computers.  
  
Ranma then noticed a now familiar glow on the floor. "Oh man" he thought, "here she comes."  
  
Seeing no other alternative, Ranma turned to one of the doors and began focusing his chi while thinking of all his past victories, allowing his confidence to build. A yellow aura built around the young man before he focused it between his hands. With a fierce cry of ,  
  
"MOUKO TAKIBISHA!!!" Ranma hurled the energy at the door.  
  
The energy passed right through the door, along with every other one in the hallways, only dissipating once it hit the outer wall. Each hole was easily six foot in diameter, and Ranma had no trouble rushing away from the bright light behind him.  
  
Mizuho appeared once the light had disappeared. Looking around for Ranma, all she saw was the wholes in the doors. Mizuho walked over and stared disbelievingly at the large holes.  
  
"But how?" she asked herself, "These doors are reinforced titanium alloy and he wasn't carrying a weapon of any kind. How did he do this?"  
  
Deciding to find Ranma first and ask questions later, she looked up and spoke to the ship once again, "Marie, transport me to the intruders location. This is a priority one!"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was lost. Worrying slightly about Ryoga rubbing off on him, he managed to walk in a large room with a very large computer console. Ranma merely stared slack jawed, though not at the computer console mind you. Standing there on the console was a 1 foot tall yellow thing.  
  
During his stay at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma had watched a little TV now and then. During one such time, he had managed to watch an American show which had such horror, such evil that it scared him more than any cat ever could.  
  
Quickly dashing over to the sickingly cute creature, Ranma grabbed it, tossed it into the air, and began pummeling it with speed that made the Amuguriken pail in comparison. Said cute creature didn't stand a chance as it was slammed into the nearby wall from the force of the blow, before slowly sliding down the wall.  
  
Muttering to himself something about Tellytubbies, Ranma turned to look at the holographic computer monitor before him and saw Mizuho staring through the screen.  
  
"Marie, transport me to the intruders location. This is a priority one!" said the image of Mizuho. There was a slight pause before an impatient Mizuho spoke once more, "Marie! Oh fine, I'll do this myself."  
  
Ranma had to think quick. Obviously this ship was what caused the light and transportation, but he didn't have a clue as to how to work it. All he knew was he didn't want to do any more damage to the ship, not wanting to have his teacher mad at him. Not to mention if Ms. Kazami got him in the position he was in earlier, he knew he couldn't hold out.  
  
Ranma pushed a random combo of buttons and amazingly the light began glowing beneath him just like always. A flash ensued in front of him and there stood Ms. Kazami.  
  
"There you are Ranma!" she cried out, "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Ranma merely smiled as the light grew brighter and waved pleasantly, "Bye now!"  
  
Once again there was a bright flash and Ranma found himself in a new place, thankfully able to see since he closed his eyes prior to the flash this time. What he saw did not comfort him.  
  
All around him were what looked like floating islands and not too far away was a swirling black vortex that was sucking everything in. Ranma stood there for a moment looking at it, as his island was pulled closer and closer, before realizing one very important fact, "I'm gonna get sucked in!"  
  
Unfortunately for the mostly male martial artist, it was too late to try and run away, as the vortex was sucking him in. All he could do was grab the ground and hold on for dear life.  
  
"RANMA!" a voice cried out above him.  
  
Ranma looked up to see Mizuho floating there, he hadn't even noticed the flash. His surprise at seeing her caused him to lose his grip on the ground and he began falling towards the black hole.  
  
"Ranma!" Mizuho cried out in alarm, "Take my hand!"  
  
Ranma stretched out his hand and almost grabbed Mizuho's, but he was a few inches to far away. He began falling quickly into the darkness. Quickly deciding that Mizuho could not possibly be worse that the swirling black vortex of death, he turned and fired a Mouko Takibisha into the void. The blast did nothing to the void, but it did send him hurling back to Mizuho who awaited him with open arms.  
  
Catching Ranma in her arms, Mizuho shouted out, "Marie! Transport us out of here now! THIS A PRIORITY ONE!" while idly thinking that at least she knew how he made the holes in her ship.  
  
The light surrounded them and just before they were sucked into the void a bright flash occurred and they were teleported away. Having not had the time to specify a location, Mizuho didn't have a clue as to where they were headed, but it had to be better than there. As luck would have it, they appeared right over an all too familiar canal in Nerima. Of course, a large splash ensued.  
  
Mizuho swam to shore, making sure Ranma was behind her. She thought that the stress from the near death experience must have gotten to her because she could have sworn Ranma's hair looked red. Finally reaching dry land, the two collapsed to the ground and laid on their backs.  
  
After a few moments had passed, Mizuho spoke up saying, "That was dangerous, we barely made it out alive."  
  
A voice to her right agreed with her, "Yeah, that was way too close for comfort." Mizuho knew this couldn't be Ranma. It was too high and sounded like a girl's voice.  
  
Turning to look at the source of the voice, Mizuho saw a red head female, with a pigtail just like Ranma's, and wearing Ranma's cloths, laying there on the ground. Mizuho immediately jumped up to look at the newcomer. "Who are you?" she demanded, "What did you do to Ranma?"  
  
The stranger blinked a few times before looking down to her chest. She seemed to stare at her breasts for a moment before sighing and standing up.  
  
Nervously putting one hand behind her head to scratch the pigtail, the girl said, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."  
  
---  
  
Later, Mizuho and a now female Ranma are sitting in Mizuho's apartment, with a kettle of warm water and a pitcher of cold sitting in front or Ranma. Mizuho was openly glaring at Ranma, who cringed in response to the usually kind woman's harsh glare.  
  
"Alright, just how can you be Ranma, when you're a girl and he is obviously a guy?" Mizuho asked, still eyeing the redhead suspiciously.  
  
Ranma didn't answer. Instead, she picked up the kettle and poured it over her head. The effect was instantaneous as her body grew several inches, red hair changed to black, perky breasts changed to chiseled, muscular chest, and 'she' became 'he'.  
  
Mizuho gasped in shock but said nothing, apparently stunned. Ranma demonstrated a few more times, altenating between kettle and pitcher. After one more round from the kettle, a male Ranma walked over to the staring Mizuho and waved one hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hey teach" he said, "You okay?"  
  
This seemed to snap Mizuho out of her trance. She stood up and placed both hands against Ranma's firm chest, moving them a bit as if to make sure he was real. Ranma let out an audible gulp. His thin, Chinese shirt did not do much to keep him from feeling the gentle touch of Mizuho's hands, and it felt kind of nice.  
  
Mizuho removed her hands, grabbed the pitcher, and dumped some of its contents on her student. She returned her hands to Ranma's now female chest and began inspecting once again. Ranma blushed heavily from the feeling of Mizuho's hands on her breasts, and even let out a muffled moan when Mizuho went so far as to squeeze them.  
  
Mizuho looked up at the sound of the moan to see Ranma's face beet red with her blush. Looking back down, she finally noticed just what she had been doing. Quickly pulling back her hands, Mizuho blushed as well and began trying to speak.  
  
"What? Who? He.she?" Mizuho stammered. Deciding the mouth wasn't getting anywhere on its own, Mizuho's brain put in its two cents and finally asked, "How?"  
  
'How?' was a familiar question for Ranma, one that she had answered many time before. Taking in a deep breath, Ranma once again began the story of her gender changing curse.  
  
"When I was five, Pop took me on a ten year training trip to teach me to be world class martial artists, best of my generation, and a 'man amongst men'. I won't bore ya with the long version, but near the end, Pop found a training ground in China call Jusenkyo. Now, neither of us speak a word of Chinese, but we go anyways. Didn't even listen to the guides warnings. Anyways, there are all the pools full of water, hundreds of em, with bamboo poles sticking up all over the place. Me and Pop jump up on the poles and begin sparring. After a few rounds, I knock him in one of the pools. I hear the guide say sumthin 'bout cursed spring and panda when a panda, wearing my Pops clothes, bursts out of the water and knocks me off my pole. I end up falling in a spring myself, and when I surface." Ranma gestured to her body, ".I looked like this. From then on, hot water turned me back into a guy, while cold turns me into a girl. Same with Pops and him being a panda."  
  
Mizuho merely sat there, trying to digest all the information. She had never been one to believe in magic or curses, but he was a real life example sitting right in front of her. During her thoughts, Ranma used the kettle to change herself back into a guy, while noticing it was now empty as well. As soon as he set the kettle down, Ranma slender arms pull him into a gentle embrace.  
  
"Oh you poor boy" Mizuho said while holding Ranma close, "It must have been horrible for you."  
  
Part of Ranma wanted to pull away from the hug, but the rest noticed this wasn't the patented amazon glomp he was so used to. This was warm and comforting, and just felt right in general. Ranma slowly allowed himself to dissolve into the hug and returned it himself. After a few moments, Mizuho released him and pulled away, much to Ranma's disappointment.  
  
Ranma stood there and scratched the back of his head saying, "Umm.well, that is. what I mean to say is." Ranma sighed once then continued, "Thanks Ms. Kazami"  
  
"You are quite welcome" Mizuho responded with a smile, "And don't worry, I'll keep your secret."  
  
Ranma stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. After he finally calmed down, he said, "Don't worry about that teach. I don't think there's a person in all Nerima who doesn't know about it. Oh! And don't worry, I won't tell a soul about you, I promise."  
  
Mizuho smiled again, "I know Ranma. I believe I can trust you, you have honest eyes."  
  
Mizuho peered deep into Ranma ocean blue eyes as he looked into her own purple eyes. After a moment, Ranma turned away with a blush and said, "Well, I gotta go now Ms. Kazami."  
  
Mizuho blushed as well and said, "Uhh, yes. I'll see you tomorrow, right Ranma?"  
  
Ranma nodded cheerfully, walked out onto the patio, and leapt off into the Nerima night sky. As he flew through the air, Ranma couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in a long while he actually looked forward to the next day with hope.  
  
---  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Well, this chapters a little longer, totaling up to near 3000, about 1000 more than previous chaps. I hope you liked this chapter, which centered around Ranma and Mizuho learning about each other mostly. So when is the rest of the loveable Nerima Cast showing up? Soon my friends. Probably not next chapter, but the one following that, Ryoga will make an appearance. What's going to happen when he shows up? Or how about in between then and now? Wait and see my friends, wait and see!  
  
PS- I am dreading writing more Kuno. He is a royal pain to write lines for, as I am sure anyone who has written stories with him in it will agree. 


	4. Chapter 3

Teacher One Half  
  
Disclaimer: *is sweating nervously and quite pale* I don't own either Ranma 1/2 or Please Teacher. There, ya happy now? *two people, hidden in shadows, put away the fully automatic weapons they were carrying* Sheesh, anime authors.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"And so you see, the faster you go, the less time has an effect on you."  
  
In front of the class, Mizuho was doing her best to explain what she considered to be very simple science. On the blackboard, there were diagrams, graphs, and calculations that made every member of the class' heads spin.  
  
Usually, if one were to look at Ranma during such a time, they would see him peacefully rested against his desk and sleeping quietly. However, Ranma was alert and attentive in class today. or at least, this class. He had come to consider Ms. Kazami a friend quickly, and he thought the least he could do was stay awake for her class, since she was a friend and all.  
  
Of course, one blue haired tomboy thought he was paying attention for a different reason. "THAT PERVERT! He only stays awake during this class just so he can stare at the new teacher!" Akane thought to herself.  
  
Had this been anywhere else, Akane would have pulled her trusty mallet out and dispensed divine retribution against the pigtailed young man. Akane had to restrain from such actions, as she did not want to get in trouble again like yesterday.  
  
Ranma was oblivious to Akane's foul mood as he thought about what Mizuho was saying, "So if ya get goin fast enough you are effected by time less. so when you stop everything is older than if you were going slow! Weird. hope I never go that fast." While he may not have understood what all the calculations and everything was on the board, Ranma has a basic grasp of what the teacher was saying, which was a lot better than anyone else in the class at the moment.  
  
Despite what everyone thought about Ranma being some dumb jock, he was actually a genius to anything he tried to learn. With his high learning curve, he was able to replicate Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan after only seeing it a few times, and then modify it to his own style. In battle, Ranma could devise strategy and tactics faster than any computer on the planet.  
  
This same mind would allow Ranma to make it through the toughest university with ease. The problem wasn't his lack of understanding or intelligence. The problem was that Genma had never raised Ranma to care about school, saying it was not what a manly man did.  
  
Mizuho could only sigh at the dumbfounded looks on her students' faces. This had seemed like such a simple lesson to start out with. She knew Earth was not at the same level technologically as the Galactic Federation, but she thought that her students would at least be able to understand such a rudimentary concept.  
  
As she stood there, trying to decide what she should try and teach them, a hand shot up from the class. There sat Ranma with his hand up, waiting patiently to be called on. Most in the class automatically dismissed this, thinking he was either going to say, "I have to go fight some martial artist with a ridiculous style" or, "Akane's been kidnapped and I gotta go save her." After all, that's what he always asked.  
  
Mizuho merely turned to Ranma and said, "Yes Ranma, what is it?"  
  
Ranma put his hand down and asked, "Does that mean if ya got movin fast enough time would have no effect on you at all?"  
  
Every student in the class stared at Ranma slack jawed, while Akane thought to herself, "Ranma asked an intelligent question? What's going on here?"  
  
Mizuho was smiling ear-to-ear and beaming happily at Ranma, "First of all Ranma, that isn't possible because we can only go so fast. We are all made of matter and matter cannot exceed the speed of light. Also, even if you found a way to move that fast time would still effect you a little bit." And here she worried no one understood.  
  
Ranma didn't even bother to raise his hand and just asked, "So no matter how fast you go, you couldn't escape time?"  
  
Mizuho nodded and said, "That's right. Think of it this way. If you were going somewhere and one day you traveled halfway there. The next day you did half the remaining distance, and half the remaining distance the day after, and so on, and so on. When would you reach your destination?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment before answering, "Never. You'd get real close, but never quite get there."  
  
"It's the same way with time. You could keep going faster and faster and time would still effect you, though to a much smaller extent." Mizuho responded.  
  
As Mizuho smiled happily that SOMEONE understood and Ranma thought more on what Mizuho had told him, the rest of the class was utterly silent and stared at Ranma in disbelief. After a few moments, Akane stood up, pulled out a mallet from. somewhere, and stalked over to Ranma.  
  
"Okay" she said, "Who are you and what did you do to Ranma?"  
  
"Huh? Whatcha talkin 'bout 'Kane?" the martial artist replied.  
  
Akane growled, "I know you aren't Ranma, you cheap fake. Ranma is a brainless idiot without two brain cells to rub together."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in surprise, before turning to a cold glare. When he had fought Saffron to save Akane, even going so far as to kill the phoenix god, he had truly thought then that he did indeed love Akane. When he found her seemingly dead, he felt his heart break, yet it was healed when she opened her eyes.  
  
Then there was the wedding and everything seemed to be going well until Shampoo and Ukyo showed up throwing bombs. While it was a set back, Ranma figured in a short while, they would have the real wedding and life would go great. Things didn't seem to work out that way though. Since the wedding, the other girls seemed even more determined to become Mrs. Saotome than ever, while Akane was colder than before, thinking Ranma was glad the wedding was off.  
  
Ranma felt slightly hurt at Akane's words. He knew now that they couldn't be together, especially after the failed wedding. Maybe, just maybe if everything had gone through at the wedding, they would have lived happily ever after. Now he knew that wasn't an option.  
  
Ranma kept his cold glare on Akane and said, "I may be some idiot, but at least I ain't an uncute, violent, sexless, cooking challenged, TOMBOY!!"  
  
Akane blinked a few times. There was only one person who could hurl insults like that. This really was Ranma! She almost smiled before realizing what he had said and called her.  
  
"Ranmaaaa." Akane growled out.  
  
Before things could get any further out of hand, Mizuho spoke up, "That is enough you two! Both of you spoke out of turn in class, so I will see you in detention this afternoon."  
  
Ranma blinked and was about to argue, but decided to just accept it. Ms. Kazami was a friend now, and if she thought he did something wrong, he'd accept her judgement. Akane took her own seat and stared moodily out the window until the lunch bell rang.  
  
*_*  
  
During lunch, Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo all sat under a tree on the school grounds. They were making small talk while Ukyo cooked okinomiyaki for any customers that came by. All in all, things were peaceful and calm.  
  
"So Ranchan, you seemed pretty interested in the new teachers lesson today" Ukyo said in an off-hand way. Well, that was enough to remind Akane and set her battle aura off.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's angry aura, but ignored it saying, "Yeah. I keep getting faster and stronger. I wondered if that would ever happen to me, you know? Move so fast that everything else passed me by. Sorta worries me."  
  
Both girls thought about this for a moment. Ranma's speed and strength grew at incredible rates. It might be possible for that to occur after all. Satisfied with his explanation, both girls went back to eating their meals. In truth, Ranma had a few more questions that he couldn't ask in class, though he didn't need to tell them that.  
  
Ranma stood up and looked at his companions, "I'm gonna go for a walk by myself, just around school. And before you say anything Akane, Shampoo's at the Nekohanten and Kodachi is at her own school, so I ain't goin to flirt with no one."  
  
With that, Ranma began walking towards the sports field, leaving a bewildered Akane and Ukyo behind him.  
  
*_*  
  
Ranma walked around, lost in thought. He was currently berating himself for the way he attacked Genma. True, the old man did deserve it, but Ranma knew he should have more control than that. Ever since the Saffron battle, Ranma had found it harder and harder to control himself during a battle, to keep from lashing out with his strongest techniques like the Yame Sen Ken or Hiryu Shoten Ha.  
  
Something changed that day, and Ranma knew it. It was as though he lost something inside, an innocence that could never be regained. This scared him to no end, thinking about what he would be like if he completely lost control with as strong as he was now.  
  
Ranma absentmindedly opened the door in front of him and closed it once he walked though. Once he was inside, he looked around to find himself in the equipment room for the sports groups of Furinkan.  
  
"Oh. No. Ryoga really IS rubbing off on me!" Ranma thought in horror.  
  
While Ranma thought about what it would be like if he had Ryoga's sense of direction as well, a voice spoke out of the darkness, "Hello Ranma."  
  
Ranma jumped and tensed up. He couldn't make out the persons figure, but he could tell it was a girl by the way she was giggling. The figure finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Mizuho.  
  
"Well, it's nice to startle you for a change" Mizuho said, smiling warmly at him.  
  
Ranma immediately relaxed and dropped his guard, while smiling himself, "Ms. Kazami, what are you doing here?"  
  
Her expression gained a slightly more serious tone to it, though it did not lose its friendliness, "Actually, I brought you here so I could ask you something."  
  
Ranma didn't understand how she brought him there, he didn't remember being teleported by the flash of light, "Uh, sure. I got something to ask you too."  
  
Mizuho gestured to a conveniently placed bench sitting nearby. Once they both sat and were comfortable, Mizuho asked her question, "How did you blow through the defense doors last night in my ship?"  
  
Ranma thought for a second before realizing what she was talking about. Ranma stood up, placed his hands in front of him, pointing at each other, and made a small ball of yellow chi. Mizuho looked at the ball and him in amazement.  
  
"This is chi, your energy" he explained, "I can take it, mix it with my confidence, and use it to attack. What I did the other night was my Mouko Takibisha. Sorry 'bout those walls, Ms. Kazami."  
  
Mizuho didn't even here Ranma, as she was too focused on the glowing ball of energy. Reaching one hand timidly forward, she touched the yellow energy and let it flow around her. Immediately she felt better than she ever had before, like she could do anything and nothing could stop her. Honestly, it was quite a rush for the extraterrestrial.  
  
Seeing the slightly glazed look on his teachers face, Ranma decided stop the energy and explain what she just felt, "That was my confidence. You can use any emotion, but that's my best one."  
  
Mizuho shook the lingering feeling off. Ranma had to be the most confident person alive if that's how he felt. Mizho couldn't help but feel attracted to Ranma after feeling his own emotion. It was so assuring, so warm, so. Mizuho mentally slapped herself and forced her mind away from such thoughts, though her cheeks were red with a heavy blush.  
  
Ranma looked at Mizuho with a little concern, "Hey teach, you okay?  
  
Mizuho, who was still blushing, nodded and said, "Yes Ranma. I believe you have a question for me as well?"  
  
Ranma perked up at that. He had wanted to ask this in class, but decided it would be best not to, lest he blow his teachers cover.  
  
"If you can't move real fast without screwing up time, how did you get here?" Ranma asked.  
  
Mizuho was slightly impressed at Ranma. He had taken an idea that confused everyone else, understood it, and was now making good questions. The teacher also wondered why Ranma seemed to have the lowest grades in the class from the previous year.  
  
"That's a good question. You see, we have learned to you something called Z space, or Zero space. I won't go into details, but basically it allows you to punch a whole in space at one point and emerge at another. That is how the teleportation we used the other night worked."  
  
Ranma wondered if there was a martial arts technique that could teach him to do that while Mizuho came up with another question, "Ranma, can all Earthlings use their energy like you? My reports mentioned nothing about such powers."  
  
"Naw" Ranma replied, "I'm a martial artist, the best there is. After training a long time in the Art, you learn to use your energy, and I been training all my life. You see, when I was five my Pop."  
  
Ranma then told Mizuho his story. Originally, he planned to tell her a little bit about the training and the use of chi. After a few minutes, Ranma began opening up to Mizuho though, telling her his life story, though emitting the Neko-ken since it was slightly embarrassing for the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Mizuho sat in shock as Ranma explained the training exercises he went through and how his own father had raised him. Things only got worse as Ranma told her about all his rivals, unwanted fiancés, his mothers seppuku contract, and the final battle with Saffron.  
  
For so long now, Ranma had held in his emotion, yet when he started talking to Mizuho, who's friendly sweet aura made him feel relaxed, all his pent up emotion came through. Ranma had no one to talk to really. The closest he had to friend were Ryoga and Ucchan. Ryoga wanted to kill him and Ukyo only listened because she thought she could earn fiancé brownie points.  
  
After many hours, Ranma finished his story. Looking to Mizuho, he expected to see rejection, fear, perhaps even her laughing at him like so many had done before. What he saw was her with a saddened expression and tear filled eyes.  
  
"Ranma" Mizuho moved closer to him and pulled him into her arms, hugging him gently, "No one should ever experience what you have. I am sorry Ranma, I am so sorry you have lived such a hard life."  
  
Ranma returned the hug and sat there, allowing the soft embrace of his teacher to comfort him. The same feeling as the previous night returned as Ranma felt warm, safe, and secure. For once, he wasn't worried about rivals, fiancés, or even cats. Right there, right then, all that mattered was the woman in his arms, her sweet scent, her soft touch, it was intoxicating.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Ranma mentally asked himself as he looked at the older woman. There was just something about this that felt so. right.  
  
Mizuho was thinking something similar. This felt a lot like when she touched his energy, the same feeling of security enveloped her. This was an even stronger feeling than before. Mizuho felt even more attracted to Ranma as she pressed against his firm body. She wanted to comfort him, be there for him. Always. be there for him.  
  
Alas, such things cannot last forever. The door opened to reveal the schools assistant administrator, Mr. Yamada standing there, gaping at the warm embrace between student and teacher.  
  
Ranma and Mizuho looked at the Mr. Yamada, then each other, then him again. Finally realizing what the situation looked like, they both pulled away, while blushing furiously.  
  
"I think you'd better come with me" Yamada said in a stern voice. Both nodded and began reluctantly following the man.  
  
*_*  
  
The three are now sitting in Yamada's office. Ranma and Mizuho both look nervous, while Mr. Yamada looks downcast.  
  
"As you know" he begins, "Teacher student relationships are absolutely forbidden unless denoted by special cases."  
  
"Yes sir" they both say.  
  
Mr. Yamada sighed, he really didn't want to do this, "If the administrator was here, he would likely shave you both bald and call it a day. However, I am not him."  
  
*_*  
  
The eldest Kuno is seen running around Hawaii after screaming girls wearing coconuts and grass skirts.  
  
"Hey! Let da big Kahuna give ya a haircut, ya? Come on back here now, keiki!"  
  
*_*  
  
Mr. Yamada sighed once again, "I am sorry, Ms. Kazami, but since you have broken our rules, you must leave this school. Ranma, you will have in- school suspension for a week."  
  
Mizuho gasped and Ranma looked at her in concern. He didn't mind the suspension that much, but he knew how much Ms. Kazami wanted the teaching job. Suddenly, an idea hit him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Yamada, you said there were special cases, right? Ms. Ka. Mizuho is my fiancé. It's ok then, right?" Ranma asked with hope. So it wasn't a great idea, it was the best even HE could come up with at that point.  
  
Mizuho looked to Ranma in surprise. She knew the problems he had with fiancés and was amazed he would do something like that for her.  
  
"Waitaminute" she thought, "Aren't I the only fiancé Ranma made for himself willingly?" Mizuho could only blush at that thought.  
  
Mr. Yamada well knew of Ranma's many fiancés. Hell, the entire district knew, so it wasn't a big surprise finding this out, "No, I am sorry Ranma. If you were married it would be a different story, but not just being engaged.  
  
Mizuho's hope deflated. It seemed she would be fired after all, and after only two days. Even in such a short time, she already had come to enjoy her classes, and meet many interesting students, though one in particular was above the others. She felt a connection with this one, and was sad she would have to leave now. Turning to Ranma, she got ready to say goodbye, but was surprised to see a determined look on his face.  
  
While many things can be said about the young Saotome, the truest of all is that Ranma will do anything for the ones he truly cares for. When Ryoga showed up with the stupid mark of the gods, Ranma didn't help him because he wanted to win. He helped Ryoga because he still considered the pig a friend, winning was just an added bonus. He even killed Saffron for Akane.  
  
Ranma turned his back to Mr. Yamada and held his hand in front of him in what appeared to be frustration, "Why? Just one more week and. and."  
  
"And?" asked both Mizuho and Yamada.  
  
Ranma dropped his hands to his sides and turned to Yamada, a sad look on his face, "And we would have been married."  
  
Silence reigned for several minutes. "Married?" Mizuho thought to herself, "I would be. Mrs. Mizuho Saotome." She couldn't help but smile at that thought.  
  
"Married?" Mr Yamada thought to himself, "That would mean less property damage from the Tendo girl, less medical supplies needed for the Kuno boy, and less of the other rivals and fiancés causing damage to the school. Plus, we get to keep Ms. Kazami as a teacher! It might bend the rules a bit, but I can't pass this by!"  
  
"Very well" Mr. Yamada finally said in an official tone, "If you two are married within a week, then Ms. Ka. excuse me, Mrs. Saotome can stay on as a teacher."  
  
"Thank you" Mizuho and Ranma both said before bowing and leaving the room.  
  
Once they were outside, Ranma turned to Mizuho, "Ms. Kazami, I." He was silenced when she placed two fingers on his lips, causing a slight tingling sensation.  
  
Mizuho was blushing heavily as she stared deep into Ranma's blue eyes, "Ranma, thank you for everything. I would be honored to be your wife." Mizuho's blush then intensified, "I suppose since we will be married soon, we should live together."  
  
Ranma blushed as well while nodding, "Uhh, yeah. I need to go pick up some stuff from the dojo. It would probably be better if I went alone. I'll meet you at your apartment?"  
  
Mizuho smiled and said, "Our apartment." before walking down the street to get home.  
  
"I've known her two days and already I'm engaged to her. In a week I'll be married to her! She's really nice and I really like her, but how the hell do I get myself into these things?!" Ranma thought, then began roof hopping to the dojo, "It ain't gonna be pretty when I get there."  
  
*_*  
  
Ranma paused outside the front door of the Tendo household. This was something he had to do, thought he really didn't want to. Finally resolving to go through with it, Ranma walked in through the door calling out, "I'm back."  
  
Immediately, a man with long black hair and a mustache came around the corner calling out, "Ranma!"  
  
Afore mentioned man then burst into tears, wailing about him being unfaithful and the schools never being joined. Genma quickly joined Soun in their bawling. Akane came around the corner next, looking angry as ever.  
  
"Where have you been Ranma?! You missed all the afternoon classes and the detention we had after school!"  
  
"Indeed Saotome, just where did you go?" Nabiki asked, just now joining the group.  
  
"Oh my! Welcome home Ranma." Take a wild guess who said that.  
  
Ranma rubbed his forehead in frustration, "We all need to talk. Lets sit down."  
  
*_*  
  
Everyone was sitted around the dining room table, sipping the tea Kasumi had brought out.  
  
"Alright, boy" Genma said in an authoritive voice, "What's this all about and where were you during school today?"  
  
"Ranma, you weren't being unfaithful to my little girl, were you?" Soun said, trying to sound firm.  
  
"Yes, do tell." Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
Kasumi stayed silent while Akane's aura built higher and higher.  
  
Ranma ignored the question and turned to Kasumi, "Kasumi, do you want to marry me, now or ever?"  
  
Everyone gasped at the question, surprised by it. Kasumi held her hand to her mouth and replied, "Ranma, you are a nice boy and all, but I."  
  
Ranma smiled, "That's alright Kasumi, thanks. Nabiki, how bout you?"  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure where Ranma was going with this, which frustrated her, "I'll give you three guesses Saotome, and the first two don't count."  
  
Ranma nodded at Nabiki and turned to Akane, "Guess that's a 'no' then. How bout you Akane?"  
  
In Ranma's heart, some small part was still hoping she'd say yes. Still hoping that something might work out between them.  
  
Akane turned a violent glare to Ranma, "Theres no way I'd ever marry a perverted freak like YOU!!!" And that little piece of Ranma's heart was shattered.  
  
Ranma turned to the fathers/idiots who were still awaiting an explanation, "None of em wanna marry me and I aint gonna force em. I'm engaged to a woman, by my own choice, that none of you know about. She and I will be married within a week."  
  
The shock was enough to keep everyone quiet for a few moments until.  
  
"Ungrateful boy! You must marry Akane and join the schools!" Genma cried out as jumped into the air, then sent a flying kick at Ranma. Ranma caught Genma's extended foot mid-air and threw Genma back to his seat with ease.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you be unfaithful to my little Akane!" Soun cried out, using his demon-head attack. Ranma sent a small chi ball into the fake head, neutralizing it and knocking Soun back to his seat.  
  
Before anything else could be said or done, Ranma generated to very powerful chi balls in his hands, immediately silencing the commotion, "I'm leaving tonight to go live with my fiancé. Nothing you can say or do will stop me, it will just piss me off. Try and get in my way, and there will a lot of screaming and pain, got me?"  
  
Everyone nodded nervously, still eyeing the dangerous chi balls. Ranma finally dispersed them and walked up to the room he had used since he arrived. He would miss the dojo at the apartment, but he could use the flat roof easily enough. It only took the martial artist a few minutes to pack all his belongings.  
  
After descending the stairs, Ranma saw that no one had moved since he left.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving now" Ranma said, and turned to leave. Before he could go, a voice stopped him.  
  
"So you really were going out and flirting with someone all this time. I was right after all, despite what you said"  
  
Ranma turned to see Akane giving him a cold, sad glare, "Nope" he replied, "I met her less than a week ago. You were wrong all those times Akane."  
  
Ranma then walked up to Nabiki and handed her 3000 yen, causing her to look at him quizzically.  
  
"Just tell everyone that I have something to say that's important. I'll be outside Furinkan at noon, and my future wife will be with me." Ranma said, then turned and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as he left, Genma and Soun began wailing about the schools never being joined, ungrateful boys, and loss of honor. The entire time, they were taking large gulps from nearby sake bottles. Nabiki got up and walked to her room wordlessly, all the while lamenting Ranma leaving. The pictures of his girl side was her main source of income.  
  
Kasumi said nothing as well, but her smile was now missing. She had always enjoyed having Ranma in the house. It made the place more exciting and turned what had previously been an ordinary housewife's life into an adventure. She had also grown to love the pigtailed boy like a younger brother she never had.  
  
Akane trudged angrily up to her room, stomping all the way. Once there, she finally broke down crying. "He's really gone this time! Oh, why didn't I say anything. Why didn't I say I wanted to marry him. Now it's too late. Ranma you. you. dummy."  
  
*_*  
  
After a brief roof hopping, Ranma landed in front of the apartment complex he helped move Mizuho in to. After walking up the stairs, Ranma paused nervously in front of the door before knocking.  
  
Mizuho opened the door and smiled brightly at him, "Welcome home! I suppose we'll need to have a key made for you, hmm?"  
  
Ranma smiled softly back at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm home."  
  
*_*  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, took me longer to write this than originally expected. Just couldn't get motivated, you know? Anyways, I really enjoyed this chapter, and its my longest one to date (more than 4500 including disclaimer)! My thanks to all reviewers. Your kind words, criticism, and questions have helped me more than you can imagine. Well, it's now 4:45 a.m., so I am headed to bed. As usual, please R&R so I know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 4

Teacher One Half  
  
Disclaimer: *is sitting in a chair and someone in the shadows has a knife to his throat* I, Gekena, do not own either Ranma ½ or Please Teacher. Furthermore, I swear to update in a timely manner, lest my friend do irreversible bodily damage  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ranma's life had been very strange lately, not that was unusual mind you. Over the past few days the young martial artist's life had been turned upside down. He had met a new teacher who turned out to be an alien and befriended her. He vowed to marry her so she could keep her job at Furinkan. And the most surprising of all, Ranma moved out of the Tendo dojo and declared he would not be part of the engagement his idiot father had arranged.  
  
"Ranma, are you almost done?" came a soft female voice on the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
Ranma looked to the door as he just finished drying off from his bath, "Yeah, be out in a sec."  
  
Ranma felt slightly odd in the new environment. He had never met someone who he was so comfortable around so quickly after first meeting them. Of course, most others he met were out to kill him when they first met, so that could put a damper on a friendship.  
  
Finally finished dressing himself in his muscle shirt and boxer combination, Ranma unlocked the door and stepped into the hall. He seriously doubted Mizuho would intrude while he was in the bath, as Shampoo had done on occasion, but old habits die hard.  
  
Standing in front of him was Mizuho holding her night gown and still dressed in the clothes she wore for the day. When Mizuho saw him, she instantly smiled warmly at him before going into the bath herself. Ranma liked that smile, a lot. Since he had come to Nerima, about the only people nice to him without expecting something in return were Dr. Tofu and Kasumi.  
  
"Both good people" Ranma thought to himself, "if the doc would only be less nervous around her. Even I ain't that bad."  
  
Ranma sat down on the couch and sighed to himself. Tomorrow he was going to tell everyone about the upcoming marriage and he did not look forward to it. Truth be told, he didn't really WANT to marry Mizuho, it's just he couldn't let a friend get in trouble because of him. Ranma had always been that way, doing anything to help his few friends.  
  
"I should probably have given Nabiki some more to warn the rest of Nerima. I can already imagine the damage tomorrow, not to mention how many will be hurt. I can beat 'em in a fight, but it's going to hurt."  
  
Deciding worrying wasn't going to solve anything, Ranma sat on the floor in a lotus position and began meditating. It wasn't his favorite part about the Art, but it was useful in balancing and maintaining your chi, not to mention it helped pass the time. Allowing his mind to become focused only on the meditation, Ranma slipped into a slight comatose state, completely unaware of the world around him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mizuho opened the bathroom door and walked out, wearing a white night gown with orange trim and bows. Entering the living room, she saw Ranma sitting on the floor, deep in meditation. Seeing Ranma wasn't a surprise for the alien, she had asked him to live with her after all. What was a surprise was the pure, white aura surrounding him and pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
Finally building her courage, Mizuho slowly approached the young martial artist. The closer she got, the more a feeling of peace and well being enveloped her. With every step she felt more and more like she was in heaven and everything was perfect. She didn't even notice how far she had come until she was standing directly in front of Ranma, though he still did not stir.  
  
Mizuho knelt down and looked at Ranma's face. His expression was calm and his eyes closed. Still Mizuho drew nearer to Ranma.  
  
"He so handsome, and kind, and strong, and." Mizuho's thoughts stopped there as she was unable to maintain sentient thought any longer. Leaning forward while staring at Ranma's lips, Mizuho prepared herself to kiss her future husband.  
  
Of course, Ranma chose just that moment to finish meditating and open his eyes. What he saw was Mizuho, WAY to close for comfort. With a startled yelp, Ranma fell backwards and knocked his arm against the table. Of course, on said table there was a glass of water which managed to spill onto the nearest Jusenkyo cursed individual. In other words, instant female Ranma.  
  
Mizuho blushed furiously, realizing how close she had come to kissing Ranma. Immediately, she tried to cover it up by looking busy, "Oh Ranma! Let me get you some hot water. And you can't sleep in that shirt if it's wet. Take it off and give it to me to hang out to dry."  
  
Poor Ranma was still in a slight daze from Mizuho being so close and it took her a few moments to register what the older woman had said. Finally understanding, Ranma looked up to see Mizuho holding her hand out, waiting for Ranma's wet shirt.  
  
"I can't just take off my shirt right now" Ranma said, "I'm in my girl form, remember?"  
  
Mizuho blushed a shade of red very close to Ranma's hair, "Oh! Umm. why don't you go into the bathroom and change then?"  
  
"Uh, Ms. Kazami?" Ranma asked with a confused expression, "Should I change my shirt or back into my guy form?"  
  
Had it been anyone else asking the afore mentioned question, Mizuho would have instantly declared the person insane. As it was, she let out an amused giggle, "Both Ranma. We can't have you in wet clothes and you're supposed to be my husband, not my wife, remember?"  
  
Ranma immediately shot to his feet, a look of outrage on her face, "I'm a GUY! I ain't nobodies wife!"  
  
Ranma's anger shocked Mizuho. She bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't mean it like that, it was only meant to be a joke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I would never think of you as really being a woman."  
  
The previous fire in Ranma's eyes was immediately extinguished at Mizuho's apology and the sorry and hurt expression on her face, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at ya like that. I just hate it when people think I'm a girl just cause of this stupid curse."  
  
Ranma felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. "Ranma" Mizuho said softly, "I know you are a guy, you have already proved yourself to be a gentleman many times. Your curse doesn't matter to me. You are my friend. and my husband, and no matter what form you in, that doesn't change a thing."  
  
Ranma tentatively pulled her teacher into a gentle hug. Whenever someone discovered his curse before, they either hated her for it or laughed at her. Now this woman who she had only known for a few days had said it didn't even matter. While she was still incredibly nervous about marriage, she was glad Mizuho had come to Nerima.  
  
Mizuho melted into Ranma's embrace. It felt slightly odd, since Ranma was a girl at the time, and now a bit shorter than Mizuho herself. Nonetheless, Mizuho enjoyed the closeness to her student and soon-to-be husband.  
  
After a few moments, Ranma pulled away and scratched the base of her pigtail sheepishly, "Uh, I guess I'll go change now."  
  
Mizuho simply nodded and the red haired girl left to the restroom. Deciding that it was getting late, Mizuho went into the bedroom to lay out the bedding while Ranma changed. As she looked at the folded futons in the closet, a dilemma crossed her mind.  
  
"Ranma and I will be married in less than a week. It's perfectly normal for a couple to share a bed, right? But. how does he feel about that? Is he ready? For that matter, am I ready? No. I think separate beds would be better for now."  
  
Quickly pulling both her futon and the spare she had luckily purchased, Mizuho arranged the two beds on the floor next to each other, only a few inches separating them. That matter done, she walked into the living room and began nibbling on her favorite snack, pocchi.  
  
A few moments later, a now male Ranma walked back into the room. At his entrance, Mizuho looked up to him and immediately began staring. Ranma had taken off the wet shirt after changing and was now standing there, bare chested, and only wearing a pair of boxers. His muscular, well formed body almost made the female alien drool.  
  
Noticing the glazed look on the pink haired woman's face, Ranma spoke up, "Yo, Mizuho. You said you wanted to hang this to dry, right?"  
  
His question knocked Mizuho out of her prior stupor. Nodding, she took the shirt from Ranma's hands and went outside to hang it up. As she was doing this, a small smile formed on her face as she noted that was the first time Ranma had called her by her first name.  
  
Finished with that chore, Mizuho walked back in and said, "Well, we should probably go to bed. It's pretty late and we could both use some rest."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement, "Yeah, tomorrows a big day. We should get plenty of sleep." Then mentally added to himself, "Tomorrow is going to be a really, really bad day."  
  
Mizuho walked to the bedroom and opened the door, "Don't worry, I already set out your bed for you."  
  
Ranma looked around the living room curiously, "Uhh, where?"  
  
Mizuho actually paused for a second, trying to find out if he was kidding or not. Seeing his confused expression, she decided he wasn't and laughed a little while saying, "Your bed is in the bedroom of course."  
  
Ranma froze. He couldn't have heard her right. Mizuho's bed was in the bedroom, so that couldn't be right, could it? Walking cautiously to the door he peered inside. Yep, there were two beds, side by side.  
  
"Uhh. wait a minute, I can't sleep in the same room as you!" Ranma said in a slight panic.  
  
Mizuho blinked in surprise and confusion, "Maybe it's different here on Earth than I thought, but don't a man and wife usually share a room?" Mizuho then blushed, "And usually a single bed?"  
  
Ranma had to admit that what she said was technically correct. Despite knowing this, he still knew he couldn't spend the night in a girls room. It wasn't right! OK, so they would be married soon, but it still didn't feel right.  
  
Scratching his head nervously, Ranma said, "Would it be OK if I slept in the living room? I like you Mizuho, but I wouldn't sleep with you in there too."  
  
Mizuho was slightly disappointed by this, but resolved not to push the pigtailed martial artist into anything he wasn't ready for. After hearing his life story, she could easily understand his reluctance, even if it did sadden her slightly. She merely nodded to the younger man and began picking up his bedding. Ranma immediately began picking up as well and they had the futon set up in the living room in a few short moments.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Night Mizuho!" Ranma said while stifling a yawn.  
  
Mizuho leaned in quickly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she had a light blush and said, "Goodnight, Ranma. Sweet dreams." Then walked into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
As Ranma's mind was busy thinking on the kiss, his body went into automatic and crawled in bed, hoping to get to sleep quickly.  
  
3 hours later, Ranma lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, still awake.  
  
"She kissed me. She just kissed me." was the thought that had been playing over and over for the past few hours like a broken record.  
  
The sound of a door sliding open temporarily brought Ranma back into rational thought. Mizuho walked out of her room, eyes half-way closed. The woman walked to the kitchen table, picked up a few sticks of pocchi, and returned to her room while nibbling on them.  
  
Ranma watched the scene in silence. After a few moments, he shrugged to himself and decided to finally go to sleep. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, "She sure is something. This just might be the best thing to happen to me in a long time."  
  
*_*  
  
The next day was a weekend, so of course school was out. Despite this, there was a small group standing outside the gates of Furinkan High. Nabiki had done as Ranma paid her to and informed the rest of the Wrecking Crew, though not without charging each of them of course. The only member of the NWC that wasn't present was Ryoga, since he was probably lost only kami knows where.  
  
In the distance, two figures are seen walking to the school. The first; a male with black hair, black kung fu pants, and a red Chinese shirt; is talking animatedly to the second' a woman with pink hair, wearing a dark blue, sleeveless top, and a light purple dress that reached just down to her knees.  
  
"Make sure to stay near me at all times. I have a good guess what's about to happen and it ain't gonna be pretty. As long as your close, I can protect you." The man said, obviously being Ranma.  
  
Mizuho nodded to Ranma and edged a little closer to him. She had heard about what the other martial artists were capable of and did not want to be on the receiving end of their violence.  
  
Ranma continued his warnings "Make sure to especially look out for Shampoo and Kodachi. I don't think the others would actually try and hurt you, since you're not a martial artists or nothing. Shampoo will see you as an obstacle and to her 'obstacle is for killing'. Kodachi. she's just plain crazy, let's leave it at that.  
  
Mizuho smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be alright, I have faith in you."  
  
Ranma smiled quickly at her, but then looked at the group assembled, his group really. All of them were connected to him in one way or another. The Nerima Wrecking Crew, some of the strongest, most skillful martial artists on the planet. This was DEFINITELY going to be a bad day.  
  
The group watched as Ranma approached them with Mizuho. Some knew who she was since they were in her class, while others merely guessed who this new face was. All knew that whoever she was, she was trouble for them.  
  
Finally in front of the group, Ranma spoke out, "I guess yer all wonderin' why I called you out here."  
  
"Indeed son-in-law. While it is a nice day out, I doubt you just wanted to chat." The Amazon matriarch Cologne said, eyeing the newcomer.  
  
Ranma braced himself for what was to come. With his resolve firm, he gestured to Mizuho, "This is Ms. Mizuho Kazami, a new teacher at Furinkan. I wanted to tell you all that me and her are gonna be married in less than a week. That means any other engagements or anything like that are off."  
  
Ranma had been expecting an explosion of fiancés and rivals at the announcement, all after either him or Mizuho. What happened was silence, pure silence, for a good five minutes. No one moved, no one spoke, everyone just stared at Ranma and Mizuho.  
  
It was Kuno who finally spoke, "So, the villain Saotome seeks to add the fair educator to his harem along with the tigress Akane Tendo and the free spirited Pigtailed Girl. I, the great Blue Thunder, cannot allow such a travesty to continue! Have at thee!"  
  
Kuno came running at Ranma, boken raised to attack. Behind him was Shampoo who decided to skip a speech, but did manage a few curse words in Mandarin. As Kuno slashed, Ranma delivered a quick snap kick to the idiots head, knocking him to the ground a few feet away.  
  
Shampoo attacked Mizuho with her bonbori. The woman pulled back in fear, but was rescued as Ranma appeared in front of her and delivered a light punch to the oncoming weapon. This threw Shampoo off balance as she tried to keep from falling backwards from the counter attack.  
  
With Shampoo still struggling to regain her form, Ranma brought his right hand into the air with the palm facing down, while his left hand was about 3 feet below his right, with the palm facing up. He moved both hands in a clockwise motion, all the while bringing them closer and releasing hot chi. When the hands had switched positions they were only a foot apart and the left was now on top, Ranma drew back his right fist and channeled some cold chi into it.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha Revised! Tiny Twister!" Ranma cried out as he punched directly in the hole of hot chi still in the air. The result was a miniaturized horizontal tornado that picked Shampoo up, spun her around many times very fast, and then dropped her to the ground.  
  
The attack didn't really harm the Chinese girl and she'd probably not even have a bruise from the fall. However, she was out of the fight due to the fact the world wouldn't stop spinning and she felt like she was going to lose the ramen she had for breakfast all over the sidewalk.  
  
"Saotome, you enemy of women! How dare you harm my dear Shampoo!" Just guess who said that one, think hard now.  
  
Mousse threw chains that had a mixture of sharp and heavy blunt objects on the end of them out of his robes. Ranma blocked any attacks that would put Mizuho in danger and dodged the rest, all the while running to Mousse. As soon as he was close enough, Ranma let loose with a barrage of punches, compliments of the Katchu Tenshin Amuguriken. The final blow was a roundhouse punch that landed the blind duck-boy right on top of Kuno.  
  
Both Kodachi and Ukyo were about to join the fray when Ranma held up both hands and cried, "Hold it!" The surprise alone was enough to stop them both in their tracks.  
  
Ranma pointed to the two man pile to his side, "I gotta talk with them. Be right back."  
  
Ranma then walked over, grabbed the two unconscious martial artists, and began dragging them away, Mizuho following close behind. After walking about 50 feet, Ranma set his rivals down and began slapping them lightly, trying to wake them up.  
  
"Uhn. what? Saotome you foul sorcerer, I shall." "Wh-what the. Ranma Saotome I." Both idiots were silenced as Ranma simply covered their mouths with his hands.  
  
"Listen" he began, "I got some good news about Akane, Shampoo, and the Pigtailed Girl that you guys want to hear."  
  
Both of the men calmed down and Ranma removed his hands before turning to Mousse, "Mousse, you like Shampoo, right?" Mousse nods, "And you can't be with her because she's supposed to marry me, right?" nod again, "But if I am already married, that makes Shampoo available, right?" Mousse began to nod before stopping in utter disbelief. After a few moments he jumped up, danced around, hollered for joy, and generally acted like Tofu when he sees Kasumi.  
  
Ranma then turned to Kuno, this would be slightly more difficult and a lot more annoying. While talking had never been his strong side, Ranma had managed to come up with a pretty good speech that should get Kuno off his back, even if it was a bit humiliating.  
  
"Good samurai" Ranma said in a voice imitating Kuno, "I tell thee that I am not the sorcerer you make me out to be. I am but a warrior myself that has had a curse placed upon me by a sorcerer. Today I celebrate that the curse has been lifted and neither Akane Tendo nor the Pigtailed Girl are drawn to me against their wishes."  
  
Kuno blinked a few times before his eyes widened in surprise, "Speak ye the truth? Both Akane and the Pigtailed Girl are free of his vial clutches?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Sadly, no. Whilst I was able to free myself from his dark clutches, alas, my power was not enough to free them and they are still bound to his will."  
  
Kuno stood up striking a righteous pose, "Then I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall endow upon them my love that they might be free of his evil clutches."  
  
Ranma smiled, his speech worked perfectly, just as planned. Right at that moment, he had an idea. It might be different from the original, but he could still pull it off.  
  
Ranma snapped his fingers to gain Kuno's attention, "I know of but one weakness to the sorcerers spell. His hold on Akane Tendo is the focal point of the magic. Should you break his spell over her, the Pigtailed Girl shall be released as well, but only once Akane has been freed."  
  
Kuno nodded sagely, "Then I shall venture now to the Tendo Dojo that Akane might come into my open arms and share my love, along with the Pigtailed Girl!"  
  
With that, Kuno began walking towards the Tendo residence. Once he was gone, Ranma burst out laughing.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh kami, that actually worked!" Ranma managed to say after his laughter died down. Mizuho had yet to stop laughing herself. Ranma acting like that was hilarious  
  
*_*  
  
From a distance, Happosai and Cologne stood off on their own watching both the fight and how Ranma handled Mousse and Kuno, though they were out of hearing range to tell what was said, the results were plain enough.  
  
"That move of Ranma's was fairly impressive" Happosai mused, "Didn't know that old technique of your people could do that."  
  
Happosai didn't really care who Ranma married, as long as he was still able to play his tricks on the boy, or rub all over Ranma's female form's breasts, he was happy. Looking at Mizuho, he decided that he needed to investigate her further, especially one certain area.  
  
Cologne didn't even pay attention to Happosai as she watched Ranma. Her trying to get Ranma had long ago outgrown the Kiss of Marriage. The boy had proven himself to be an incredible martial artist, perhaps even better than any of the amazons. The tribe needed him so they could have strong children and strong future warriors. Hell, the boy even defeated Saffron. SAFFRON! The monster she had heard about since she was a child. She would find a way to make Ranma join the tribe, one way or another.  
  
*_*  
  
After Ranma and Mizuho finished laughing, they both calmly walked back to where Kodachi and Ukyo were waiting. Ranma could only shake his head in amazement. After all this time, all he had to do was tell them to stop?  
  
After looking at them for a few seconds, Ranma asked, "Do either of you really think you can beat me?"  
  
Kodachi thought for a moment before sighing, "It is true. Ranma-darling's prowess is too much for even I, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, to defeat. I shall stand down today, but be warned; I shall never allow a foul commoner like her to be wed my darling Ranma." And with that, Kodachi leapt onto the rooftops and took of towards the Kuno estate, showering black rose petals and laughing like a maniac the entire way.  
  
Ranma then turned to Ukyo. The okinomiyaki chef had tears flowing from her eyes, "Ranchan, what are you doing? You're supposed to marry me, your cute fiancé, remember?"  
  
Ranma felt horrible. Despite the tricks she tried against he and Akane, despite bombing the wedding, despite everything, he still thought of her as a friend, and it hurt like hell to see her cry. Ukyo moved to turn away but Ranma rushed forwards and gently grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him.  
  
"Ukyo, when we were little kids, you were my best friend in the world. We used to play and spar, I really enjoyed it. I hated the day I left and Pop stole your dowry. I. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I want to make you happy, to keep you from being sad, but I can't. You probably hate me, and I can't blame ya, but I still want to be friends. I don't want to go through life with you hating me, I can't. Please, Ucchan?"  
  
Ukyo looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, "Oh Ranma!" With that cry, Ukyo buried her face in his chest and hugged him close to her. Ranma was nervous at this point. Part of him wanted to comfort his friend, the other part kept expecting Mizuho to pull a mallet out (this was the nervous part obviously).  
  
Ranma looked over to Mizuho who simply smiled and nodded. Ranma understood her gesture and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, Ukyo let go of Ranma and pulled away while wiping away her tears.  
  
"Guess I never really did have a chance, did I sugar?" Ukyo asked with a wistful smile.  
  
Ranma smiled back, "Nope, I'm sorry but you'll always be 'Ucchan' to me."  
  
Ukyo nodded sadly before looking at Mizuho, "We need to talk sugar, alone."  
  
Ranma looked slightly nervous about that so Ukyo added, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece, I promise."  
  
Ukyo then walked up to Mizuho and began leading her to other side of a nearby building.  
  
*_*  
  
"So Ms. Kounji, what is it you wanted to." Mizuho stopped when Ukyo turned around and she saw the fires burning in the brown haired girls eyes. An audible gulp could easily be heard from the teacher.  
  
"Now you listen here" Ukyo said in a dark, firm, threatening voice, "Ranchan is my best friend. I swear, if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me, got it?"  
  
Mizuho nodded quickly, not wanting to get on Ukyo's bad side. With the nod, Ukyo immediately began smiling again, "Well, I guess if you're going to be Ranchan's wife, we should get to know each other. Stop by my place any time, I'll tell you what he was like when he was younger. There are some pretty funny stories!" Ukyo then began laughing.  
  
Mizuho joined in the laughter, "I can imagine!"  
  
*_*  
  
Ranma was nervous as he waited for the two girls to return. He didn't think Ukyo would hurt Mizuho, but still he worried. Just then the two came around the corner, laughing with one another.  
  
"Well then" Ranma thought with a smile, "That went better than I thought it would."  
  
Ranma heard a slight "ahem" and looked down to see Cologne. He mentally sighed to himself, it still wasn't quite over.  
  
"Son-in-law" Cologne said while glaring at Ranma, "You realize that our laws demand you marry Shampoo. Whether or not you marry this girl does not change that."  
  
Ranma used his patented smirk that always really pisses his opponents off, "Let's see. I ain't gonna just 'fall in love' with Shampoo, I'm not stupid enough to fall for one of your little tricks or spells anymore. Face it Old Ghoul, you lost."  
  
Cologne growled and put her cane in a ready position, "There are other ways Son-in-law. I have been going easy on you, but I feel it's time to take things seriously."  
  
Ukyo and Mizuho were close enough now to see what was going on and both seemed worried. Ranma. Ranma just seemed very annoyed.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed and he sneered at the old woman, "Fool! You actually think you could force me to do anything?!" To emphasize his point, Ranma held up his right hand and pushed his confidence based chi into it, just a little bit. A yellow aura appeared around his hand and moved like flames.  
  
Honestly, if you were to simply look at the aura Ranma was producing it wasn't all that impressive by Nerima standards. However, Cologne wasn't simply looking at the pure energy, she was feeling it, and what she felt terrified her.  
  
"Oh gods!" she thought to herself in horror, "He has enough power to not just destroy the village, but vaporize it, along with the surrounding area for miles! And he's showing that much energy without even straining. Hiss full power is probably five or six times greater, but how?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!"  
  
As she was shaking in terror, Cologne managed to get out one word, "How?"  
  
Ranma chuckled lightly and let down the aura, "Oh come on now. You think someone can go up against constant battles against incredibly strong martial artists all the time, not to mention a guy who's part dragon or a phoenix god, and NOT become stronger? When I finally recovered from my fight with Saffron, I realized just how much stronger I was than from before the battle. I guess fighting like that was excellent training."  
  
Cologne was mentally beating the crap out of herself. Everything he did was training, from eating, to moving around town, to going to school. Either he was training in the way the panda had taught him or he was fighting in some sort of challenge. Mix this with the myriad of styles he had faced, it was no wonder he was so strong.  
  
Ranma smiled to himself. He still had to deal with Ryoga, but that was it. Somehow though, he knew he had missed someone.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" screamed Mizuho which was quickly followed by a male voice saying, "Hotcha!"  
  
Ranma turned quickly to see Happosai clutched onto Mizuho's breasts as she desperately tried to pull the old pervert off.  
  
"Ranma, please get him off!" she begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
And that was it. Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes, member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, and only human to ever defeat Saffron in one-on-one combat, snapped.  
  
Dashing over to Mizuho, Ranma grabbed the top of Happosai's head and squeezed. The pain forced the grand master to let go, much to Mizuho's relief. Happosai was just about to teach his upstart apprentice a lesson when Ranma turned the old man to face him.  
  
A red aura of anger had burst forth around Ranma. Its strength and intensity alone was enough to scorch and crack the cement all around him. The worst thing of all was Ranma's eyes. They burned with the same aura that surrounded his body, giving him a demonic appearance.  
  
"HAP-PO-SAI!" Ranma growled out, "If you EVER touch her again, You. Will. PAY! Do you understand?"  
  
Happosai, Grand Master and creator of the Anything Goes style, wet himself in fear, "Yes! I swear, I'll never touch her or you again, I promise! I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry!"  
  
Ranma growled, but dropped Happosai to the ground, "Get out of my sight!" he commanded. The little troll was all too happy to oblige and was out of the general area before you could say "panties".  
  
Ranma's aura died out instantly as he turned to Mizuho with a downcast expression, "I couldn't protect you. You trusted me and I couldn't protect you. I am so sorry Mizuho."  
  
Mizuho couldn't believe Ranma was berating himself so harshly after saving her like that. Stepping up close to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly kissed him on the cheek. At Ranma's shocked expression she could only smile.  
  
"Ranma, you were there for me when I needed you. You gave up everything and did all this for me. How could I possibly ask for anything more?" she said with a content sigh while resting her head on his chest.  
  
Ranma smiled down at her as she pressed against him. Thankfully, most of his brain was still functioning after the kiss, unlike the night before. After a few more moments, the couple broke their embrace and smiled at each other.  
  
"So, where to now?" Ranma asked.  
  
Mizuho checked her watch, "Well, it is almost noon. How about we go home and fix some lunch?"  
  
Ranma was about to answer, but his stomach beat him to it with a loud growl, causing Mizuho to laugh and Ranma to chuckle in an embarrassed manner while scratching the back of his head.  
  
After she finished laughing, Mizuho said, "I'll take that as a yes then. Let's get going, I just went by the butchery the other day, so for lunch we can even have some bacon!"  
  
Next Time on Teacher One Half Ryoga manages to find his way back to Nerima (No! Not as the bacon! That was just a joke, even I am not that cruel!). How will he handle finding out about Ranma and Akane splitting, not to mention Ranma's new wife? All this and more in the next exciting chapter of Teacher One Half  
  
*_*  
  
Authors Notes First, I have to apologize for many things. First and foremost, I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Recently, life has decided to kick me in the rear while wearing steel toed boots. Between work and college (yep, I'm a college student) I have been really busy. I also have to apologize for any OOC-ness or any parts of the story that are rushed. I am trying to keep this as true to original characters as possible while still showing growth and change. The rushed parts. well, that's just an oops. I have a feeling I rushed parts of this chapter even. I apologize for any writing/grammar errors I have made as well. I do ask that you keep in mind this is the first story I've written since the third grade or so (I'm not joking, I seriously haven't written anything longer than 500 words in at least 4 years, other than this). Also keep in mind that between my junior and senior years of high school, I attended a grand total of 63 days and still passed (they didn't even care if I came or took the test and passed me with a C). In other words, I am really bad at grammar and such. Quite honestly, I have spent at least 30 hours reading a dictionary so far so I could write better, not to mention reading "Romeo and Juliet" so I could write Kuno's lines. OK, almost done. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. When I saw how many I had gotten, I literally cried like Soun Tendo and ruined my wireless mouse. Had to get a new one at Radioshack. Please R&R to tell me what you think. Also, I need to make a request. Anyone out there willing to be a pre-reader or wouldn't mind talking to me so I could bounce some ideas off of you, I would be ETERNALLY grateful. If interested, simply say so in a review and make sure to leave your e-mail. Well, that's it. Seeya!  
  
PS Dear Elisteran,  
Actually, I am from Souther New Mexico, Las Cruces to be precise. Surprised me anyone knew what Modern Age Comics was. Next time you go into the shop, tell Ralph to get more Ranma and Please Teacher. As it is, I am having to go on what little I can afford to buy and what I read in the manga when I sit in Barnes and Noble for hours on end. 


	6. Chapter 5

Teacher One Half  
  
Disclaimer: I, Gekena, do hereby swear that in no part do I claim ownership of either Ranma ½ or Please Teacher and only claim ownership of this story that is borrowing from these two amazing animes.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sound of someone fumbling with keys for a few moments can be heard as the metal objects cling against each other. Finally, the correct key is found, slid into the lock, and twisted, unlocking the door.  
  
"I still think that's sorta weird Mizuho." Ranma said as he walked into Mizu... their apartment.  
  
"And why would having a key to a spaceship be weird? There are doors that need to be locked you know." Mizuho replied after walking in and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Just sorta figured it'd be done with machines or somethin" Ranma shrugged indifferently.  
  
Mizuho smiled to herself. In truth, the keys she had were mostly for small things like a drawer or cabinet. The ship itself was entirely automated with the help of Marie, she merely said that the key was to her ship as a joke. Ranma's confused and surprised look made her giggle when she thought about it.  
  
Turning to the kitchen, Mizuho put on an apron and said to Ranma, "I'll start cooking while you set the table, alright?"  
  
Ranma opened his mouth the argue about it not being a man's job to do such things before he quickly stopped himself, even going so far as to cover his mouth with both hands in a desperate attempt to keep his words from coming out. Thankfully, Mizuho was already busy cooking and didn't notice this.  
  
"Okay idiot" a voice in Ranma's head called out, "ya may not like it, but she's been real nice and all. Can't hurt to just do little things like this, right?"  
  
A second voice joined in, "Wrong! Yer a guy and guys don't do things like this!"  
  
"Oh? And who told you this?" the first voice asked dryly.  
  
"Why Pop of course! He..." the second voice remained silent for a few moments before continuing, "Right then! We need tea, plates, chopsticks, and napkins. Anything else?"  
  
Both voices "nodded" in silent agreement. His path decided, Ranma walked into the kitchen and began getting the afore mentioned items, even handing ingredients to Mizuho when he heard that she needed them.  
  
While Ranma knew that Genma was definitely not a good role model, he had to acknowledge that the panda knew martial arts. Part of his training was to turn everything in everyday life into training itself. Looking at the bare table while holding all the items he needed, Ranma could only smirk.  
  
The pigtailed martial artists flipped over the small table. As he flew through the air, the various items he was holding fell and landed neatly on the table. The plates landed in their respective spots, the square napkins were folded in half into triangles and landed directly next to the plates with the chopsticks landing neatly on them. Somehow, he even managed to land the cups in front of the plates and pour tea in each cup from six feet above the cups and while flipping through the air.  
  
Ranma landed on the other side of the table, tea kettle still in hand. And thus, Anything Goes Table Setting was created. Looking back at the table, Ranma's smirk turned to a scowl. The table was perfect, the cups filled to the optimal point and the plates right where they should be. Upon closer inspection however, one could see a single drop of tea spilled.  
  
Ranma calmly walked over and wiped away the tea before smiling again. Feeling slightly pleased with himself, Ranma turned to see Mizuho watching him from the kitchen. She simply stood and stared for a few moments, before shaking her head in amazement.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked with a wry smile.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment before replying, "Nope! There's still a lot I don't know how to do, but I'm sure I could do it if I tried."  
  
Mizuho couldn't help but laugh. There was something about Ranma's confidence that seemed infectious. Any time she was around him, she felt so much stronger and more able than on her own.  
  
After her small bout of laughter, Mizuho placed her hands on her hips, "Well, Mr. I-can-do-anything, how about you help me finish preparing lunch?"  
  
"COOK?!?" the second voice mentally cried out in indignation, "No way, no how! We can't cook, that'd make us a girl and..."  
  
The voice didn't get to finish as it was decked by the first voice, allowing Ranma to go help Mizuho uninterrupted... well, that is aside from the occasional high pitched screams of anguish he would mentally hear occasionally, but he didn't let a little thing like that bother him.  
  
*_*  
  
The meal wasn't very fancy, but it was definitely good. Mizuho had cooked a few strips of bacon and then broken them into crumbs and added that to the rice, along with carrots and peas, then let them all cook together, allowing the flavors to mix. All in all, a very good lunch.  
  
"That was a great lunch, thanks!" Ranma said while Mizuho blushed slightly at the compliment.  
  
Finished with her own meal as well, Mizuho stood up and picked up her plate, "Thank you very much, Ranma. I'll just clean up now."  
  
Ranma jumped up as well and followed Mizuho into the kitchen, carrying his own plate, "Here, I'll help out. Just tell me what to do." And so the two cleaned the kitchen, Ranma all the while trying to ignore the cheering from the first voice going on inside his head.  
  
*_*  
  
"Well, that was weird..." Ranma mumbled to himself.  
  
Mizuho had left just a few moments earlier to pick up some "feminine products". When Ranma asked just what that was, the pink haired woman had blushed a brighter shade of red than he had previously thought possible before rushing out the door.  
  
Ranma simply sat on the couch and tried to think of what to do. He wasn't in the mood to go train, even though the roof would be a perfect spot. After a few moments, a thought hit Ranma.  
  
"Teachers don't make that much money. I freeloaded so much off the Tendo's and I know it made it hard for them. I'll pay them back somehow, it's my duty as a martial artist, but for now I gotta think of some way to do my part here. I'm not gonna be a burden to Mizuho."  
  
As Ranma sat there, contemplating on this, he heard the sound of a door open. This wasn't the front door though; curiously enough, it was the closet. Out of the closet stepped a young man wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, a back pack with umbrella strapped to it, and wearing a tiger striped bandana. The newcomer looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on Ranma.  
  
"Ranma!" he cried out in surprise, "What are you doing in Roswell?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Yer back in Nerima, Ryoga."  
  
"I see" the eternal lost boy stated calmly, "This isn't the Tendo's though, so why are you here?"  
  
"Well, here it comes" Ranma thought, then said out loud, "Me and Akane spilt up. I'm living with my fiancé Mizuho and we'll be married soon." Ranma then began mentally counting down from 5.  
  
"Ranma and Akane broke up! That means she's available! Oh Akane, now you'll be able to see my love for you... Hey, waitaminute, Ranma LEFT Akane!!!" Ryoga began to growl in rage.  
  
"... 2, 1..." Ranma finished counting.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you break up with Akane!" Ryoga cried out with a growl and leapt towards the pigtailed martial artists with a punch.  
  
Ranma grabbed Ryoga's fist and redirected the motion so that he now had Ryoga's arm behind the piglets back, with the wrist in a hold that would allow Ranma to easily break it. The pressure Ranma was putting on Ryoga's right wrist was enough to make the fanged boy stop struggling.  
  
"Damnit Ranma, fight me!" Ryoga growled.  
  
"Listen up" Ranma said in a stern voice, "Mizuho can't afford to make repairs to this place and I ain't gotta job yet, so as long as I'm staying here, we fight outside. Would you be so dishonorable as to damage someone else's things for your vengeance?"  
  
Ryoga had never thought about it that way. With all the damage he and Ranma had done to the dojo, it was a surprise the Tendo's still welcomed him. "I'll repay them, I swear it." Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
Seeing his rival had calmed down, Ranma released Ryoga's arm. Ryoga turned to him and said, "Well, lets go outside then." And promptly walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Ranma ran up and grabbed the lost boys shoulders from behind and led him back t the living room, "Wow there Ryoga. I'm waiting on Mizuho to get back, so we'll wait till then. I don't want her to worry 'bout me or nothing."  
  
Ryoga smirked at this, "Well, I can tell who's in charge here. Tell me Ranma, are you going to be in a dress for your wedding?"  
  
Ranma almost exploded and attacked Ryoga right there. Thankfully, he was able to calm himself down and actually smiled at Ryoga, "No one is in charge here, Ryoga. I ain't stayin till she comes back cause she told me to. I'm stayin cause I care about her and I don't want her to worry. I got a girl to care about, Mr. P"  
  
Ryoga blinked a few times before growling at Ranma, then sitting on the couch, on the other end from Ranma. Ranma admitting he cared about someone was definitely odd, though the old nickname still annoyed him.  
  
Ranma sat there, frustrated. He had hoped that the incident he had that morning would have been all for the day. And yet, here was his greatest rival, just waiting for a fight.  
  
"So, where ya been, Ryoga?" Ranma asked, trying to break the dead silence.  
  
Ryoga's head turned to look at Ranma, "Africa mostly. The fighting styles they have there are very odd."  
  
Ranma nodded and the silence reigned again until Ryoga spoke up, "So when did you and this new girl get engaged?"  
  
Ranma chuckled a little, "She's my teacher and just started a few days ago. We're getting married real soon too."  
  
"So... this wasn't something your father did?" Ryoga asked incredulously.  
  
"Nope, my choice this time." It was all Ranma said before his jaw exploded in pain  
  
Ryoga growled, his arm still outstretched, "Damn you, Ranma! How dare you seek another woman when you have Akane!"  
  
Ranma had managed to right himself in midair and keep from damaging the apartment. When he looked at Ryoga, his face was a deep scowl, "I said no fighting in here! 'Sides, why are you angry? Now you can try and get her."  
  
Ryoga sat back down, but still glared at Ranma, "Because you hurt her, Ranma. For that, I can't forgive you."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "It was her choice as much as mine. I asked and she said she never would marry me, so I doubt I hurt her, since she didn't care about me."  
  
Ryoga sat there gaping, "So, Akane chose it to be this way? Perfect! Oh Akane, now we can be happy together." Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
While Ryoga was thinking Ranma asked him, "So, since Akane and I ain't together, you gonna stop attackin me or what?"  
  
Ryoga growled, "How can you ask me that? Because of you, I have seen hell! You have no clue what I've been through!"  
  
"Yer right, I don't." Ranma responded, "I don't know what it's like not to be a human. I don't know what it's like for you with your curse and all, just like you don't know what it's like for me with mine. Everyone automatically assumes I'm a pervert when they discover it. Could you just drop it already? I didn't mean to knock ya in the spring and I woulda stayed for the fight, but pop knocked me out and took me."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma in surprise. The fanged boy was surprised Ranma could admit that the pig curse was bad. Ranma always played it down before. Ryoga had never really thought about what it would be like to have Ranma's curse either. If he did, he would kill the first guy to flirt with him, he swore it.  
  
"You never told Akane about my curse" Ryoga said quietly, "You helped me with the mark of the gods... maybe you aren't as bad as I thought, Saotome."  
  
Ranma smirked, "Actually, I'm worse. But if ya aren't gonna be tryin to kill me anymore, we should train some. We'd make good sparring partners."  
  
Ryoga smirked as well, "Just you wait Ranma. I'll get stronger and beat you in a match one day."  
  
It was right then Mizuho arrived back and opened the door. Ryoga looked at the beautiful woman who had just arrived and turned to Ranma with a questioning glance. At Ranma's nod he turned back to Mizuho while thinking, "Lucky bastard..."  
  
Mizuho smiled at her guest. She didn't recognize the bandanna clad boy, but assumed he was a friend of Ranma's, "Oh, I didn't realize we had guests. I am Mizuho Kazami, pleased to meet you."  
  
Ryoga smiled back, "I'm Ryoga Hibiki, pleased to..."  
  
Ryoga stopped when he felt the sudden change in her aura and personality. Gone was the warm friendliness and in its place was a freezing cold worse than Nabiki and the Soul of Ice combined.  
  
"Your Ryoga?" she asked in a menacing tone, causing Ryoga to flinch. Thankfully, Ranma intervened.  
  
"It's okay Mizuho. We talked while you were gone and we settled a few things out. We're training partners now, though still rivals." Ranma said in a placating tone.  
  
Mizuho looked at Ranma in shock. How could anyone just forgive what she heard Ranma tell her about Ryoga doing? Of course, that was part of who Ranma was, and she loved that about him.  
  
Mizuho's eyes widened in surprise at the previous thought, "Love him? I still hardly know him really, do I love him?" looking at Ranma standing there, she smiled and a blush formed, "Yes, I do..."  
  
As Mizuho blushed, Ryoga desperately tried to start a conversation, "So, Ranma tells me your getting married. When's the big day?"  
  
Ranma chuckled slightly, "Well, sometime between now and Friday. Need to plan everything first and I should probably call my mom so she can meet my bride to be."  
  
Mizuho smiled brightly at the thought of the upcoming marriage, "Yes, and my mother and sister are coming from... out of town, to meet Ranma as well. Maybe both our mothers would help us prepare the wedding."  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at Mizuho. He wanted to ask about her family, since she hadn't really told him much about them up to that point, but it would have to wait until Ryoga left.  
  
Ryoga on the other hand had found something that caught his attention. The martial artists simply stared at the small, yellow creature currently dancing on the TV in the living room. Walking up for a closer inspection, he smiled, revealing his prominent fangs.  
  
"Hey, I remember you" Ryoga said with a chuckle, "You were in that strange computer room I saw a couple days ago."  
  
Both Ranma and Mizuho blanched. Was it possible that Ryoga had gotten lost and managed to end up in the ship? With a small nod from Mizuho, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and lead him around the apartment in a "tour".  
  
Once Ryoga was in the kitchen, being shown around by Ranma, Mizuho pulled out a small, alien computer and began running through the video that all the surveillance cameras had picked up.  
  
"Now I'll show you the bedroom" Ranma said loudly, allowing Mizuho to hide the computer as the two past by her.  
  
Once they were gone, she removed the computer again and kept searching. There it was, the same morning as her first day teaching at Furinkan. On the screen is Ryoga, wandering around the ship in a confused manner.  
  
"Well, it could be worse" she thought to herself, "He could know I own the ship and I'm an alien. We could probably say Marie being here is a coincidence. Good, nothing to worry about."  
  
As Mizuho was putting away her computer, she heard Ryoga say, "Hey! That's where I've seen you from!"  
  
Ryoga immediately dashed out the bedroom and luckily managed to turn and run right to where Mizuho was. In his hand was a picture of her, her mother, and her little sister; he was pointing animatedly at it.  
  
"This was in the same place as the strange computer room I saw a few days ago. I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Ryoga said with a slightly oblivious smile on his face.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Mizuho's forehead slams into the table she was sitting at while on the computer. Ranma walks up and gently places a hand on her shoulder, all the while looking grim himself.  
  
"Mizuho, if only one other person was to know, it wouldn't do no harm or nothin, would it?" Ranma asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Mizuho smiled as she heard Ranma's words, "I suppose not, it seems we have no choice."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"So, let me get this straight" Ryoga began, "You are an alien from outer space sent to learn about us?" Mizuho nods, "And you and Ranma are getting married so you don't lose your job due to a misunderstanding?" Ranma and Mizuho nod, "But now you two really do care for each other?" Simultaneous blush and nod.  
  
Ryoga sat there for a moment thinking before finally shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way, "Ah, alright then. So what's space like?"  
  
Mizuho teetered to the side dangerously and was only kept from face faulting by Ranma who was holding her up.  
  
"That's it?!" she asked in disbelief, "You find out there are aliens and that's all you say?"  
  
Ryoga smirked, once again showing his fangs, "Trust me, after you've been around Ranma long enough, not much really surprises you. Compared to seeing a Phoenix god in real life, finding out there are aliens really ain't that big a deal.  
  
While Mizuho continued to stare in disbelief, Ranma chuckled lightly, "Told ya so, Mizuho. No one around here will really care yer an alien. We got people with curses, insane martial artists, and the occasional demon. Aliens are really minor around here."  
  
It took Mizuho a few moments to recuperate after that, but she finally asked, "How did you find your way on to my ship anyway?"  
  
Ryoga chuckled nervously, "Well, you see... I have this really bad sense of direction and..."  
  
"And if you were to put him in a room with only one exit and no other way to get out, he would. Somehow, he never gets where he wants to go and always ends up kami knows where. Don't even try to figure it out, I stopped tryin a long time ago" Ranma finished for Ryoga.  
  
Mizuho didn't heed Ranma's advise. Instead she pulled a watch and some money. After handing them both to Ryoga, she said, "Would you please go down to the convenience store and pick up some... milk. We are all out. Also, put on the watch please."  
  
Ryoga seemed confused but put on the watch and left for the convenience store, after being showed the way to the front door by Ranma.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Ranma asked a rather smug Mizuho.  
  
With a few keystrokes, a holographic image of the world appeared over her small computer, "This will show exactly where Ryoga is at any time. If he isn't back in an hour, we'll simply find him on that."  
  
Ranma stared at the translucent image until he noticed a red dot blinking, "I'm guessing Ryoga's the dot then?"  
  
"Yes. There is no way we will lose him now." Mizuho said with a smirk that greatly resembled Ranma's trademark "I'm the best and I know it" smirk.  
  
Ranma stared a little longer trying to remember his limited geography, "Yeah, well I think he's in Germany right now."  
  
Mizuho laughed once and took a quick glance at the screen. Immediately she gently pushed Ranma out of the way and looked closer. Ranma wasn't quite accurate in Ryoga's location, but very close. Ryoga was currently in France, Paris to be precise.  
  
Ranma rested one hand on Mizuho's shoulder and leaned against her to get a better view. As they both watched Ryoga's dot hop around the continents, Mizuho noticed a tingling on the back of her neck. Ranma's warm breath was making it was through her hair to the bare skin on her neck, making her shiver at the feeling. Combining this with Ranma's close proximity, the feel of his body against hers; Mizuho was slowly slipping into a feeling of bliss.  
  
"Wow" Ranma muttered, "Amazing how he can get around, huh?"  
  
"Mmhmm, amazing..." Mizuho mumbled, though not talking about Ryoga at all.  
  
After a few more moments, Mizuho turned around to look at Ranma. Ranma immediately noticed the odd look in her eyes and that her face was flushed.  
  
"Hey Mizuho?" he asked in concern, "You okay? I..."  
  
Ranma was interrupted as he felt Mizuho's soft lips press against his. In a way, it was as if he had kissed a car battery. His whole body tingled with energy that started at his lips and spread out. After a few moments, Ranma's arms instinctively wrapped around the Mizuho's waist and held her close as he returned the kiss.  
  
Mizuho... well, Mizuho was gone. The pink haired woman was somewhere around 7th Heaven as she felt herself pulled closer to Ranma and him return her kiss. This is the way it was supposed to be. Ranma was all hers, she was all his, and all was right with the world.  
  
After a few more moments, the couple broke the kiss and Mizuho rest her head against Ranma's muscled chest, sighing in contentment. They remained like that for a few moments before the door to the balcony burst open.  
  
"Excuse me" the new arrival said, "Do you know where the nearest convenience store is?"  
  
Ranma and Mizuho froze, still in each others embrace, and turned to see Ryoga, just back from his short trip in Nicaragua. Ryoga also noticed who he had asked directions from. At first he seemed confused before his look turned to a smirk.  
  
"You know Ranma" he said in a conversational, teasing tone, "If you wanted some... private time, all you had to do was say so. Didn't have to send me halfway around the world ya know."  
  
The pair immediately pulled away from each other, both amazingly embarrassed and still slightly dazed from the kiss. Ranma couldn't say anything, and just stared at the floor in a guilty manner and scratched his head nervously. Mizuho was acting in a similar manner, but internally her emotions were warring. She couldn't decide whether to be happy about the kiss, embarrassed that Ryoga saw them, angry at him for coming, or sad because they were interrupted.  
  
Deciding to finally break the still silence, Mizuho desperately tried to change the subject, "Ryoga, while you were gone we monitored where you went. I can't describe it, but it's almost as if you teleport from place to place."  
  
Ryoga thought on that for a second before replying, "Yeah, I do seem to get around quickly, just never to the right place."  
  
The female alien had an idea that might help the lost boy, but it was risky. Still, he was one of Ranma's friends and she could see how annoying this problem of his should be. Finally deciding, Mizuho ran to the bedroom and began rummaging through a drawer of things she had brought from the ship.  
  
After a few minutes, she returned with two odd looking watches, one for Ranma and one fore Ryoga. Both boys looked at the watches in a confused manner.  
  
"Those watches are communicators with each other and the ship" she explained, "Now, we will be able to contact each other at any time, and you can use the ships teleporting to get around. This should be very useful for you, Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga's eyes were actually wet with unshed tears. Never would he be lost again. Never would he have to stop for directions and then just keep going because he didn't speak the language the other people did! HOORAY!!!  
  
During this time, Ranma and Mizuho were both slowly moving away from the lost boy. Ryoga had stars in his overly large eyes that were glittering, not to mention the odd expression on his face.  
  
"Man, that's just creepy" Ranma deadpanned. Mizuho nodded in agreement, all the while supporting a rather large sweatdrop.  
  
After Ryoga finally turned back to normal, he excitedly turned to Mizuho, "Can I try it out? How does it work?"  
  
Mizuho smiled and turned to Marie, "Marie, transport me to our kitchen. This is a priority one."  
  
Light appears beneath Mizuho for a moment before it lets out a bright flash. A similar flash occurs in the kitchen and out walks Mizuho.  
  
"See?" she asks the amazed Ryoga, "Just talk into your watch and say where you want to go, but be specific. For example, if you were to say 'the bathroom' you could end up in any bathroom, anywhere. If you say 'the boys bathroom of Furinkan' then you'll get there just fine. Try and get to the bedroom."  
  
Ryoga looked at the bedroom door, then to his watch. A small smile appeared on his face as he decided to tease Ranma some more, "Marie, transport me to RANMA and MIZUHO's bedroom. This is a priority one."  
  
The pig-boy was gone before he could see the reaction. Ranma slumped his shoulders and hung his head, "He'll never let me live this down, I know it. He'll remember to the end of time, just like that damn bread."  
  
"There there, it's alright." Mizuho said in a comforting manner.  
  
A small scream pierced the house, followed by some quickly said words and a familiar flash. Ryoga was back in front of them, holding his nose and looking embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry! It wasn't me! I swear I didn't touch anything." Ryoga cried out in a Ranma fashion.  
  
"Yo man, what's up? Never seen you this shaken before." Ranma asked in slight worry.  
  
Ryoga shakily pointed towards the bedroom and Mizuho and Ranma went to investigate. The only thing off about the room was the drawer Mizuho got the watches from was still open. Upon closer inspection, it seems that along with the watches, Mizuho kept her undergarments in that drawer.  
  
Mizuho blushed like crazy when she realized what caused Ryoga to react in such a way. Ranma was standing behind her and looked over the shorter woman's shoulder to see what the commotion was about. The reaction was instantaneous.  
  
"No! Don't look!" Mizuho cried out, not wanting Ranma to see her panties and bras (yet...). She turned around and pushed Ranma back to keep him from seeing. Surprised from being pushed, Ranma actually stumbled backwards before falling and slamming his head against the wall.  
  
There was a sickening cracking sound when Ranma and the wall collided. As it would happen, Ranma managed to hit his head at just the right angle to knock himself unconscious.  
  
"RANMA!" Mizuho cried out in alarm. She didn't know if he was seriously hurt or not, but she was worried he was. Immediately she ran to him and cradled his head in her lap. He had a firm pulse and was breathing, but the woman didn't know anything else to check.  
  
"Ryoga, help! It's Ranma!" Mizuho called to the martial artist in the living room.  
  
A familiar flash ensued and Ryoga was standing in the bedroom with Mizuho while Ranma was still off in dream world. Ryoga looked down to see his rival out like a light. What person could knock Ranma out so easily?  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Ryoga asked the worried teacher.  
  
Mizuho had tears forming on the edge of her eyes, "When Ranma and I came in, I sort of... pushed him and he fell into the wall and lost consciousness. Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Ryoga stood there, blinking occasionally as his brain processed the information. How many countless martial artists had challenged Ranma, using some insane style, and he just shrugged their attacks off like it was nothing. Then, all it takes is a little push from this woman and he's K.O.ed just like that. The pig-boy couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.  
  
When Mizuho heard Ryoga laughing she got angry at the lost boy, "How could you? I thought you were friends now!"  
  
Ryoga stopped laughing and waved his hands in front of him in a placating manner, "No, no. Ranma's fine, trust me. It's just funny that you succeeded in knocking him out where so many others have failed."  
  
"So... he will be okay?" Mizuho asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, just let him sleep it off." Ryoga thought for second then added, "And maybe an icepack, I'll get it."  
  
With that, the fanged boy left to leave, but stopped when something caught his eye. Mizuho had been so worried about Ranma that she had forgotten to close the drawer. Apparently, seeing Mizuho's panties twice in the same day for Ryoga, whose nose erupted in blood as he passed out as well.  
  
Mizuho looked at Ryoga in surprise and embarrassment. She also realized that this meant she'd have to take care of both of the unconscious men. Mizuho managed to move Ranma and Ryoga to the sides of the room and then laid out the futons. She wouldn't be comfortable with Ryoga in her bed, so she rolled him into Ranma's futon. Then she rolled Ranma into hers and left to the kitchen.  
  
After a few moments, Mizuho returned with two bags of ice, which she laid on the boys heads. She watched them sleep for a few moments, but spent most of the time looking at Ranma. After watching for a while, she smiled to herself.  
  
"Things sure are interesting around you, aren't they Ranma?" Mizuho thought to herself before exiting the room.  
  
*_*  
  
A few hours later, Ranma awoke with a slight groan, "Ugh... what hit me?" He muttered.  
  
Beside him, Ryoga slowly awoke as well, having a slight headache dew to blood loss. The fanged boy just layed his head back and sighed, alerting Ranma to his presence.  
  
"Yo, Ryoga" Ranma said in greeting, "What's up man? Why are you here?"  
  
"I... don't want to talk about it." Ryoga muttered in embarrassment before continuing, "Let's get up and see what'd going on."  
  
Ranma shrugged in agreement, and the two got up and left the bedroom. In the living room, Mizuho was watching a little television when the boys entered.  
  
"Well, hello you two" Mizuho said with a smile, "It's good to see your awake."  
  
"How long were we out?" Ranma asked.  
  
Only 4 hours or so, but it is getting a little late. You should probably get home, Ryoga" Mizuho advised the formerly lost boy.  
  
Ryoga smiled a fanged grin. This would be the first time in months of being able to find his own home. Maybe he could get some more of these watch things for the rest of his family.  
  
With one wave of goodbye, Ryoga spoke into the watch, "Marie, transport me to the home of Ryoga Hibiki. This is a priority one."  
  
Familiar light and flash occur and Ryoga is gone. Ranma and Mizuho do individual activities from watching TV and grading papers to training and constantly snacking on any available food.  
  
The two later cooked dinner and had a nice, quiet meal. Afterwards, Ranma went to take his bath. With a splash of cold water to scrub himself with, he became she. The red head scrubbed the dirt and dead skin from her body, then dumped a bucket of water over herself.  
  
"Brrr! COLD!" she said as she walked to the furo and climbed in.  
  
"Well, this whole day was different. First, I tell everyone about me and Mizuho, then I patch things up with Ryoga. Everything seems to be going pretty good." Ranma thought to himself as he soaked in the warm furo. After a few more minutes, Ranma emerged from the warm water, dried off, and put on some cloths to sleep in, as it was getting late.  
  
When he emerged, Mizuho was waiting for her turn. While the pink haired teacher bathed, Ranma merely walked in the living room, but stopped at what he saw on the table. Mizuho had left out some of her favorite snack, pocky.  
  
"Hmm... wonder if they're any good. But I shouldn't, they probly got lots of fat" Ranma then paused and thought about Mizuho's figure, blushing as he did so, "Guess I don't have to worry about that too much."  
  
Ranma took on of the biscuit sticks and began nibbling on it, instantly liking the chocolaty taste. After he finished his snack, the aqua- transsexual merely lazed around the apartment until Mizuho was finished.  
  
"That was nice. Are you ready for bed, Ranma?" Mizuho inquired.  
  
Ranma yawned sleepily in reply, causing Mizuho to giggle. They both walked in the bedroom to see the futons laying side by side. Mizuho expected Ranma to pick his up and go in the living room, but instead he climbed in and closed his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at that as she climbed in bed as well.  
  
The two went to sleep quickly, each dreaming of various things and times and places. No one noticed a few hours later when Mizuho happened to roll to one side, causing her hand to land in Ranma's, who instinctually held her hand firmly, but gently.  
  
*_*  
  
A flashing, neon sign saying, "Welcome to Las Vegas" Illuminates the face of an oriental boy with a bandana wrapped around his head.  
  
Ryoga was seething with anger. Apparently Marie didn't know where Ryoga lived either, so she sorta... guessed. Ryoga desperately tried to find some way to convey his anger. To express what he felt. Finally, it came to him. An old tactic, often used and still good.  
  
His plan of action decided, Ryoga tilted his head back and screamed, "RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
*_*  
  
Authors Notes I am soooooo sorry this took so long. I don't really have an excuse other than laziness and that I always wanted to read other works instead of write, but that's still not excuse. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I don't deserve them. They make me so happy, I must write more! I'll TRY and get the next chapter out quick, but no guarantees. I have big plans for the next one, so watch out!  
  
PS- Special thanks to my pre-readers. I ended up doing a large rewrite to the Ryoga/Ranma relationship and made it more realistic. 


End file.
